


Legacy Of Roj Blake - Freedoms Flight - Book 1 - Part 2

by Lculley



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lculley/pseuds/Lculley
Summary: In  operation  Blake,  the  ruler's  of  the  Earth  colonies  destroyed  the  band  of  freedom  fighter's  that  fought  for  man's  liberty  and  right  for  freedom.Under  the  presidency  of  Sleer  and  the  military  command  of  Jack  Nixon,  the  Terran  Federation  have  continued  their  hold  of  all  colonised  worlds.Now,  a  handful  of  desperate  fighters,  undermanned  and  under  resourced,  continue  the  fight  hoping  that  one  day  to  return  to  the  day's  of  peace  and  democracy,  the  day's  before  the  iron  rule  of  the  Federation.





	Legacy Of Roj Blake - Freedoms Flight - Book 1 - Part 2

LEGACY

OF

ROJ BLAKE

FREEDOMS FLIGHT

PART 2

Legacy Of Roj Blake

Chapter four

The Chosen One

The Freedom is heading towards a trap set by Captain Cory Williams and using John Blake's old friend Val Terrlow. Roxy Davis is imprisoned in Terrlow's castle and Kerr Logan is dead.

With time running out on Blake and the crew of the Freedom, with the small group carrying the means of their own destruction. It looks like the end of the new group of rebels who are fighting for mans right for freedom...

There was a bright flash followed by incredible darkness. There was a sudden feeling of weightlessness.

Roxy Davis cried out, in her mind was that agonised image of Kerr Logan, she could still see the look of horror on his face, she couldn't sleep, Logan was dead and her friends onboard the Freedom would soon be joining him, she looked around the prison cell, more little bugs crawled around her bunk making her shiver, from the small window, Roxy could see that night was falling, maybe it was a sign, one that was telling her, that for her, it was over too. She suddenly felt very cold, alone and scared, she shivered again and cried some more.

Outside it was cold and damp, not long ago it had been raining, the moon cast its grey/white light over the castle and its neighbouring villages, beside a small thatched cottage on the outskirts of a small village, just a mile north from the castle a woman with short, cropped black hair, scanned the castle with a pair of electronic binoculars. She wore dark green fatigues and a wristband that housed a small communicator, the communicator buzzed. The woman looked away from her binoculars and set them down on the ground, she then pressed the wristband,

"Samantha King speaking," she said into it.

"Anything to report?"

It was the leader of operations, Del Grant,

"Nothing sir. It looks as if that Federation transport is not coming back," she reported,

"Stay there for another hour, if nothing has changed by then return to base camp."

She scooped up her binoculars and quietly walked away from the cottage and into some undergrowth,

"Yes sir. Samantha King, out."

Samantha sat under some heavy branches of an oak tree, she set her binoculars down and opened up one of the two pouches that she wore on her belt, she produced some food packs, she picked her desired flavour and pushed the others back into the pouch.

"I'll be glad when this is all over," Samantha grumbled.

She didn't like just sitting around, she wanted to get involved in some action. Samantha made herself comfortable against the trunk of the tree and began to eat.

The darkness was consuming, it was a giddy sensation. It felt as if he was floating, but floating to where, he didn't know and couldn’t see.

A tall man in his late forties walked down the stairs of an old, abandoned cottage, he wore the same fatigues as Samantha. Another man in green approached him, 

"Del Grant, unit one reports that they are ready,"

"Good, that means that we have heard from all units now. Has Avalon been informed?" Del asked,

"Not yet sir,"

"I'll inform her myself," Del Grant said with a smile.

All things were going to plan, not just on Septer Prime but on the whole star system.

"Where is Avalon?" Del asked,

"In the lounge sir," the trooper said.

Del Grant nodded and went on his way. As he was just about to enter the lounge, he bumped into the chief medic and scientist.

"Ah, Ironside. What is the situation with medical supplies?"

The taller man in his early thirties, also in green with light brown hair and brown eyes stopped and gave his report,

"I need more healing casts if we are going into battle soon as I have heard. I'm also going to need more medicine, my stocks are low,"

"Remind me to help you out so we can sort out the stores problems, hopefully we can work out a system so we don't run out of anything," Del offered.

"That would be appreciated," Lyle Ironside replied,

"See you later then," Del said as he stood by the lounge door.

Ironside smiled and headed off. Del Grant entered the lounge, the room had been turned into a temporary command centre. All leadership personnel went about their duties, making sure that everything was going to plan. In the middle of the room, leaning over a computer terminal was Avalon, she turned to an officer that she was working with,

"Make sure that the timers are set right. The last thing I want is for one unit to hear the command first and to move in before everyone else has heard it. We lost a lot of lives when that happened on Helotrix," Avalon said firmly,

"Yes Avalon."

Avalon looked up and saw Del waiting for her, she brushed her long brown hair out of the way of her eyes.

"Yes Grant?" she asked.

"I've confirmed with all units. All is ready, you just need to give the word,"

"Thank you Grant. We have got to make sure we get this right, hearing that Terrlow has been turned by the Federation is worrying, he has too much information about the rebellion."

“I agree, I couldn’t believe it when I heard, but seeing those Federation shuttles flying into Terrlow’s castle seemed to confirm it.” Grant stated with concern,

"Is there anything else you would like me to check on?" He asked,

"I think that we have been thorough enough Grant. I hear that Ironside would like your assistance though," Avalon said as she walked with Del out of the lounge.

"I spoke with him just a moment ago regarding our medical supplies,"

"Give him all the help he needs. In Ironside we have gained one hell of a doctor and scientist, I would like to keep him happy," Avalon said with a smile,

"Certainly," Del said before walking off.

Avalon rubbed her hands together, all was ready for their offensive on Val Terrlow's castle, even with people that are as good as Del Grant on her side, Avalon always got nervous before battle.

It was dark, all around him was nothing but blackness. All was so quiet, he couldn't hear a thing.

Val Terrlow entered his large bedroom, he pushed his hands into the

pockets of his robe as he took a deep breath, his room was very much like the rest of the castle, oil paintings decorated his walls along with a coat of arms, two chandeliers like the one in his study, but smaller, hung from the wooden rafters in the ceiling. The wood in the fireplace crackled and popped as it burned. . Cory had departed, leaving a token security force in his castle, he had been put under house arrest until Cory’s operation was over, Cory had even taken his wife Rita with her, worrying Terrlow greatly. The betrayal of John Blake and his friends weighed heavily on his mind, the guilt was excruciating, the death of Kerr Logan inside his cryo-cell bothered him just as badly, his thoughts went to the blonde woman who was imprisoned within the castle dungeons, she was a different matter, one that he could try an rectify. He looked around the large room, with only himself around he felt a pang of loneliness, he missed Rita, he slipped his sandals off his feet, placed them by his bedside cabinet and pressed the intercom button that was on a small control pad, just beside his bed, it wasn’t working. Terrlow walked out of his room and walked towards a spiral staircase that lead to the lower floors, entering the cold dungeons he was met by one of Cory’s officers, he placed a hand on Terrlow’s chest, stopping him in his tracks,

“What are you doing?”

“There is no point in Roxy being left in the cell, she might as well stay in one of the spare rooms,” Terrlow stated, trying to stand firm against this big officers that stood before him,

“All my comm’s systems have been shut down, you have your security all over my home, so what does it matter where she is, the spare rooms do have locks on the doors, I just don’t see why she has to languish in a cold cell when she could at lease be more comfortable in a bedroom,” he added,

“Very well, but you try anything and Captain Williams will find out,” the officer warned forcefully,

“Thank you,” Terrlow said, his hands felt clammy with nerves as the trooper stepped back to allow Terrlow to continue.

Roxy Davis woke with a start, her cell door was open and Terrlow was stood over her, she was feeling incredibly tired.

"Get up,"

Roxy rolled over and sat up,

"Where are we going?" she asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes,

"Out of here," Terrlow snapped as he watched Roxy stand.

Roxy was close to giving up, she knew that if there was going to be questioning her resolve would not hold. She reluctantly stepped out of the prison cell, out side was a Federation trooper, his eyes following their every move.

"Follow me," he said before marching off.

Roxy followed him, the trooper was close behind, she could feel it, another thing that she could feel was a warm presence of some kind, it had been with her since returning to the cell after Logan's death, for some reason, it made her feel safe. 

It was still dark but he could now feel something hard under his feet, the giddy sensation had gone. Suddenly two lines of light appeared and began to circle him, they formed what appeared to be the out line of a figure of eight.

Terrlow lead Roxy into one of his spare bedrooms, he turned to her as she stood at the open door, the Federation officers had followed them and was standing directly behind her,

“You can leave us, I wont be long,” Terrlow said to the guardsman before gesturing to Roxy to enter the room,

In the bedroom light Roxy still looked beautiful, Terrlow looked her up and down, her clothing was dirty, her face was drawn and fatigued. He walked towards her and offered her his hand,

"This room will be better than the cell," he said happily.

Roxy refused to take his hand, she was suddenly on edge. Terrlow nodded, he didn't expect her to shake his hand, it was clear she had no trust in him, it wasn’t a surprise. Roxy was very angry at him, she thought that she would feel uneasy and scared with being in the same room as Terrlow but for some reason she wasn't, maybe it was that presence that had followed her from the prison cell, it seemed as if someone had covered her with a warm protective blanket making her feel as if no one could hurt her. Terrlow looked at her, she avoided looking into his eyes.

"It wasn't as if I had a choice," he said sadly. 

"Choice?” Roxy asked,

"I didn’t want to betray Blake and your friends but I had no choice," Terrlow said in his defence,

“I don’t believe you,” Roxy retorted.

“They have my wife, they will kill her if I didn’t help them,” Terrlow snapped as he walked to the rooms large window, he could see the Federation guards patrolling his battlements,

“I am not even the master of my own home, I can’t even leave the castle,” he added with sadness.

Roxy watched him, he sounded genuine enough but she wasn’t about to trust him,

“You have betrayed Blake, tortured me and you killed Logan,” she snapped,

“Not by my choice, I would never want to harm either, especially John, I turned him into the rebel he is today, I trained him, gave him his whole identity so he wouldn’t get caught by the Federation, I am not about to send him to his death,” Terrlow argued,

“But you did anyway,” Roxy pointed out,

Terrlow walked with heavy regret to a large wardrobe, he had an idea that he would not be able to convince her that he wasn’t the bad man as it clearly seemed,

"You should be able to find something that fits you in here,"

he said before turning to a door that stood beside the wardrobe.

"The bathroom is in here, use it when ever you wish. Everything in here is for your use. Please enjoy the comforts and I'll see you in the morning," Terrlow said as he walked to the door.

He turned to her, his eyes met hers for the first time, he seemed warm and caring but she could see the guilt in his eyes, it made Roxy feel worried.

"Sweet dreams," Terrlow said with a grim smile before leaving the room.

Roxy heard the locks seal.

"Sweet dreams my arse." Roxy grumbled as she looked around the room.

It was beautiful, a large four poster bed filled the centre of the room, a door in the south corner lead into the bathroom, She walked to the bed and sat down, she was so very tired. The bed felt far more comfortable than the bunk in the prison cell, she took a deep breath.

"Enjoy it while it lasts girl," she said to herself as she lay back on the firm bed. 

Her eyes closed, the tiredness had crept up on her and Roxy fell asleep.

Cory Williams entered her quarters, it had been a long day, Terrlow’s wife had been secured in one of her command shipped many prison cells. All reports were showing that everything was going to plan, the Freedom was on its way to her and her Federation battle fleet, John Blake had taken the solium device and Kerr Logan was dead, for the first time since this operation started Cory felt relaxed. Cory's quarters were similar to her studio apartment back on Earth, if there was one thing that made serving in the elite forces worth while was the fact that you never shared a barracks, every member of the elite, no matter what the rank was given their own, personal quarters, Cory's quarters were like the quarters of an Iron guard space commander. She walked into her bedroom and pealed out of her uniform and slipped into a pair of tight fitting black exercise leggings and a cropped black vest top, she let her hair down and stepped out of the room bare foot and padded her way to the lounge, sat on her beige leather sofa and curled up on it. Cory picked up a small control hand set from a table that was beside the sofa and started the audio system. She selected some dance music, set the volume and closed her eyes. At that moment her personal communication system buzzed.

"Can't I have a moments peace?" She asked herself as she got off of the sofa and padded over to the com system.

She hit a button on the com pad,

"Yes, Cory Williams here."

"Good to hear your voice Captain."

Cory smiled, it was Supreme Commander Nixon.

"How are you sir?" She asked,

"I am fine. How are things with you?"

"Everything is going to plan sir,"

"Terrlow cooperated?" Nixon asked.

Cory pulled up a chair and sat down,

"Yes sir. The Freedom is on its way to me as we speak. My first report should be with you shortly,"

"Good. I have decided to join you Cory, I want to be there when we retake the Freedom."

"It would be an honour sir," Cory said.

She was only a few officers in the Federation that actually liked having Nixon for company, perhaps it was something to do with the fact that Nixon dealt with her as if she was an equal, not many officers got that privilege.

"Good, I'll be with you in a day or two,"

"I'll look forward to it sir,"

"Nixon out."

The communication cut off. Cory Williams flicked her hair behind her ears and walked to her kitchen, for some reason, whenever she spoke to Nixon she always became thirsty, she poured herself an orange juice and was about to return to her lounge as her door chime sounded.

"Who the hell could that be?" She cursed.

Cory set her glass down and walked to the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was her scarlet haired friend Maxin Fox. Maxin was wearing a pair of dark green satin trousers and a black cotton blouse, she was a woman who looked even more beautiful out of uniform. Cory's eyes lit up as Maxin smiled at her.

"Please come in," Cory said as she stepped aside,

"Thanks," Maxin said as she entered Cory's quarters.

Cory eyes followed her, Maxin had a delightful walk that gave her an eye pleasing wiggle. The trousers showed off Maxin's gorgeous long legs and lovely curvy buttocks, they made Cory envious. Maxin was only twenty-five years old, six years Cory's junior, the red head took great care of herself, she was athletic with a terrific body.

"How was your day?" Maxin asked as she turned round as Cory closed behind her.

"Not bad, but things have now just got better," Cory said with a suggestive smile and glowing eyes.

Maxin smiled in return, Cory was a gorgeous woman for a woman of her age, Cory had a look of maturity and the body of a teenager. Cory passed Maxin and walked to the drinks cabinet, she looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"Orange juice?" she asked,

"Yes please," Maxin said with a warm smile.

As Cory poured out another glass Maxin could smell something different about her close friend, it was a very pleasant odour,

"Is that a new perfume I can smell?"

"It is." Cory replied as she set Maxin's drink beside her own,

"It smells beautiful, how much did it cost you?"

"Seventy credits," Cory replied as she turned to Maxin.

"Expensive, but then why not, you are worth it." Maxin said with a smile.

"We will have to be careful," Cory said as she collected her drink and headed to the lounge,

"Why?" Maxin asked as she took her drink and followed her,

"Supreme Commander Nixon will be here soon." Cory replied as she sat down on her leather sofa,

"He has an eye for anything. He could find out just by catching a brief glance from either of us," Cory stated as Maxin sat close beside her, putting one arm around her shoulders whilst placing her hand on Cory's thigh,

"We will have to be careful then," Maxin replied softly before giving Cory a long, tender kiss. 

Even with the lines of two lights that circled him, he couldn't see a thing, he'd had enough,

"Where am I?" He shouted, the words came back to him in an echo, he looked around, all was still very dark,

"Tell me." he demanded,

"You would like to know wouldn't you?" Someone said from in front of him.

A light suddenly appeared from nowhere, it was a concentrated beam that shone downwards directly in front of him. Almost as if he had been teleported a man in a white robe appeared in front of him. This man had a very round face with a thatch of black hair capping the top of his head, his eyes were narrow and slightly slanted, he had a big nose and curled moustache and he was sat with his arms crossed.

"What is happening?"

The man looked at him curiously,

"You are dead Kerronovich Logan. You were born, year fifty of your so called new calendar, on the twenty second day of the eighth month. Now your life has ended."

"Dead?" Kerr Logan asked, he didn't believe him.

"Yes," the man replied.

Logan looked to his side and his mouth dropped, he remembered the cryo-cell on Septer Prime, he remembered the crushing sensation as the freezing gas solidified, it was the last thing he did remembered. Logan turned to the other man with a curious look,

"If I'm dead who are you?"

"I am Confusers. You are within the Circles Of Infinity,"

"What am I doing here?" Logan asked,

"You are to be judged."

Confusers looked at Logan with cool eyes,

"What right do you have to judge me?" Logan demanded, he tried to move but for some reason his feet were stuck to the floor.

"I earned that right by creating your species," Confusers replied calmly,

"You created mankind?"

"Yes, and others. If there is one thing I hate, it is seeing such workmanship ruined by mans will to kill itself," Confusers sighed,

Logan sensed pride in Confusers voice.

"Ruined?" he asked,

"Yes Kerronovich Logan,"

"People call me Logan," the former Federartion office and smuggler stated.

Confusers smiled,

"Still when you are dead do you deny who you are,"

"I am Logan,"

"True, like the ones before you, however you are the first Kerronovich. You should have pride in that."

"How am I supposed to have pride in me, particularly with what I have done?" Logan questioned,

"You talk of the six million, five hundred and ninety four people that you killed on the planet Betafarl, and the many others before and after,"

"You know?"

"I know everything Kerronovich. Everything about your species and your life in particular, for a man who wanted to die after killing all those people, it took you long enough to get here,"

"I wasn't going to--,"

"--Commit suicide, I know," Confusers interrupted,

"For many years I have waited for this moment Kerronovich, for the time when you arrived here in front of me."

Logan took a deep breath, he didn't like the sound of that,

"Well, I'm dead already, so I can't see what you can do to make me feel any worse,"

Confusers smiled.

"You could return to the darkness,"

Logan didn't want to go back there, he had no idea how long he had been there but it had been long enough.

"If I must then so be it." he tried to sound brave.

Confusers nodded,

"It is up to you."

"Me?" Logan was surprised.

Karla Ford sat up straight, in the back of her mind she could hear Logan's voice,

"Karla."

There was fear in his tone, she could even feel his emotions, Karla knew that Logan had the power of telekinesis, maybe he had telepathy too, she could still feel the fear in him, Karla took a deep breath.

"Blake."

Blake was at the flight controls, he turned to her,

"Yes Karla?" He noticed the urgency in her manner.

"We've got to go back," she said,

"Back?" Simpson asked, who was sat at the scanner controls.

"Something is very wrong," Karla replied.

"I've got to go on more than that Karla. The people of Destiny would suffer if I turned back now for no reason," Blake protested,

"Have you ever known me to be rash?"

Blake gave it some thought, he had to admit Karla would never suggest they do something unless she was absolutely sure of it first,

"No I haven't," he conceded.

"Then we must go back," Karla urged.

"What about the neutrotope?" Simpson asked as he pointed to the little black box,

"The destinians need that," he added.

"If it is neutrotope," Karla countered,

Suddenly Blake felt the doubt that he had felt when Logan questioned him about Terrlow earlier, Blake turned to the box, it was sat right next to Orac.

"Orac, scan the interior of the box that is beside you," Blake ordered.

"IT IS A CHEMICAL DEVICE, TIMER AND ACTIVATOR. CHEMICAL IS A HIGH CONCENTRATE OF SOLIUM. I WOULD SUGGEST REMOVING DEVICE FROM THE FREEDOM RIGHT NOW," Orac replied.

Without further hesitation Blake shouted,

"Get that thing out of here."

Karla ran to it,

"WITH HASTE KARLA. THE DEVICE IS PRIMED TO ACTIVATE IN ONE MINUTE."

Karla grabbed the box and ran out of the flight deck as Blake changed the course heading back to Septer Prime,

"I shall listen to you more often Logan," he cursed.

Karla ran out of the flight deck, almost knocking over Avon who had been resting in the crew's cabin, he saw the box in her hands.

"Where are you going with that?" He asked,

"Getting rid of it," she answered, Karla carried on running.

"But the Destinians need it," Avon yelled as he raced on after her,

"They will want a solium device then will they?" Karla yelled,

"Solium device?"

Avon knew what one of them was, he still remembered the brief time he had spent on the planet Albion, saving the planet from a very much larger device.

"Yes Avon, we've been tricked," Karla shouted as she ran into the airlock, she set the box down onto the airlock floor as Orac called, 

"HURRY KARLA, TEN SECONDS BEFORE DETONATION."

Karla jumped out of the airlock and Avon hit the door controls.

The inner door locked shut, the seals hissed into place and with a turn of a dial the outer locks opened and the box floated out into space were it harmlessly exploded.

"I guess that we are heading back to Septer Prime," Avon gasped as he lent against the wall, trying to catch his breath,

"You could say that," Karla said as she looked at Avon.

"Come on old man. Let's get back to the flight deck," Karla said with a smile.

Logan looked at Confusers with astonishment.

"Yes Kerronovich. It depends if you can help me with a problem that I have,"

"Problem, what problem would that be?"

Confusers took a deep breath and looked down at his hands,

"My colleagues here are fed up with mankind's destructive nature. They see that because man has failed to grow and adapt that it is no longer a viable race, it is seen as being too dangerous to leave alone hoping that man will find its footing again. Ever since I created your species it has found ways and reasons to kill its neighbours. Now man has reached to edge of is own galaxy, it is now likely to find others to fight and destroy. My colleagues do not want that,"

Logan hung his head, he felt as if he had contributed to mans destructive nature, Confusers felt his sorrow, he looked up at Logan.

"I have found the reason to why man has not yet grown and adapted,"

"What is the reason?"

"The reason is the establishment that was formed after the atomic wars three hundred of your years ago,"

"The Federation," Logan said,

"The Federation. If man is to grow it will have to be removed," Confusers said with a firm voice,

"People are already trying to do that," Logan pointed out,

"True, but they need a true leader, figurehead, someone who can inspire and drive the rebellion to victory."

"But doesn't that constitute more fighting and killing?" Logan queried,

"If there is a goal to end mans destructive nature then it will be seen as being constructive," Confusers replied,

"I will say that the Federation was a brilliant idea when it was formed. It saved many lives by forming order after the dark times of the atomic wars, it soon became clear to me that it was becoming dictatorial, and because of it mankind's time will come to an end," Confusers stated ironically.

"A shame don't you think?" He asked Logan,

"What should I care? I'm dead already," Logan replied,

"That could soon change," Confusers said.

Logan looked at Confusers with bemusement,

"You have as good a chance as any human that has passed through here," Confusers said with a smile.

"You are the first human that I have seen that has the control of the area of his brain that allows the use of telekinesis and telepathy. Even with the Federation you have shown us a sign of what man could become,"

"I'm nothing special," Logan stated firmly,

"You are more important than you realise. True, you may have killed six million, five hundred thousand, one hundred and sixty four people in your life time but think of the ones you have saved, the people on the planet Teal, you have saved far more people than you have killed. You have actually saved more people since you defected from the Federation than any other person did in your races history. You should be proud of yourself Kerronovich, man owes you more than you could know."

Logan remembered that day over Teal, he had felt too guilty over the deaths on Betafarl to go through it all over again, he turned the solium missile on his command ship and destroyed it, he had fought his way out and never looked back. He later found out that the whole Federation battle fleet was destroyed, he had been a wanted man ever since.

"More people were saved by you when you smuggled for them, how many people would have died if you hadn't got through with weapons and other life saving supplies?" Confusers added,

Logan looked hard into Confusers eyes,

"I know that killing isn't right. It has been the circumstances that force me to,"

"I know Kerronovich. As I have said, I know all about your life, from when it started, how it progressed and to where it has finished."

Logan hung his head,

"You have a decision to make," he said sombrely,

"No Kerronovich, you have,"

"Me?"

Logan didn't understand, he didn't feel as if he had been judged.

"You can go back but on my terms," Confusers said firmly,

"And they are?"

"Remove the Federation, give man a chance of a future."

"If I don't?"

"Remember the darkness,"

"Yes,"

"That is where you will go,"

Logan took a deep breath as he looked at Confusers, he didn't like the idea of going to the darkness, the choice was a simple one,

"I guess that I am the chosen one," Logan said with a reluctant smile.

Confusers smiled in return,

"You are. Make sure that my faith in you is not mislead," Confusers said firmly.

"I will not let you down," Logan said reassuringly,

"So, what is your name?" Confusers asked,

"Kerronovich Logan,." Logan said with a hint of pride.

Confusers smiled,

"Remember that,"

"Also remember that I'll be keeping an eye on your progress."

Logan nodded.

Cory was sat on her leather sofa, Maxin was laying back on it with her head resting on Cory's lap. Cory was gently running her hand thought Maxin's silky soft scarlet hair, Maxin's eyes were glowing, she loved having her hair fondled, it made her tingle all over and Cory loved how the other woman's hair felt between her fingers. They savoured the times they had together, they never had much time between assignments so they had to enjoy the time they had,

"I enjoy having these moments with you," Cory said softly,

"So do I. It is such a pity that we cannot tell anyone, to let everyone know,"

"I know what you mean but we can't, the moment anyone finds out we could lose everything. The law doesn't allow for same sex relationships. The irony of all of this is that fact that we work for the organisation that says it's wrong," Cory said regretfully.

"You can't stop the way people feel about each other. It is not as if we are harming anyone, we are both consenting adults here, we wouldn't be together if we didn't want to be," she said softly,

"Even if it is against the law," Maxin added.

"There are times when I wish that I never joined the Federation. Maybe if Roj Blake hadn't destroyed Saurian Major which in turn killed my whole family I may not have joined up," Maxin said sadly.

"It is the Federations gain, and mine." Cory said as she lent forward and gave Maxin another loving kiss.

Maxin smiled as their lips parted, being with Cory always made her feel good, she had been involved with many women in her life but not one was as pleasant and as giving as Cory, whenever she felt down Cory could always make her smile and feel happier.

"You and I both joined the Federation for the same reason," Cory said,

"Your family were killed by Roj Blake and mine when he lead a revolt on Earth fifteen years ago. I wanted revenge, I went out of my way to get it."

Maxin heard sadness in Cory's tone, she sat up and gave Cory a hug, Cory held on to her, whenever she spoke of the death of her family it always upset her, she knew that the man responsible was dead and she had killed him but it wasn't enough, she wanted to know that something like that never happened again to anyone else. Cory looked into Maxin's bright blue eyes and smiled.

"What would I do without you?"

"Be bored to tears," Maxin replied with a smile.

The two women laughed and gave each other a warm hug. Just then the buzzer on Cory's com system came to life. Cory climbed out of the sofa to answer it,

"Ignore it." Maxin said as she held Cory back,

"I've got to answer it. I'm the one who has the responsibility of leadership here. It could be important," Cory said as she gently pushed passed Maxin and walked to the com system.

She turned to Maxin who was looking back at her with loving eyes and reluctantly hit the com button,

"Yes. Cory Williams here,"

"Ma'am, we have a problem,"

"What is it?"

Cory was now concerned, Maxin stood up and took Cory’s hand in hers.

"The Freedom has done an about face and is heading back to Septer Prime ma'am,"

Maxin felt Cory's hand became tense, Cory looked at the com system as if it would give her an idea. Nixon was on his way and she had to be the one to greet him but she had to pursue the Freedom, an idea came to mind,

"Have two pursuit ships stay at our present position to rendezvous with Supreme Commander Nixon. I'll inform him of the situation, take the rest of the fleet and pursue the Freedom," she ordered,

"Yes ma'am,"

"Cory Williams out."

Maxin gave Cory's hand a little squeeze.

"You handled that well. I see why you are Nixon's executive officer," she said softly before kissing Cory gently on the side of her neck.

"That is the easy part done, now I have to inform the Supreme Commander. After this I may not be his executive officer, not if he feels that I am responsible," Cory said sombrely.

"If it matters any, I'll still be here for you," Maxin said softly,

Cory smiled and held Maxin's eye's with hers, she felt better knowing that. 

"Could I ask you to leave? I must speak with Nixon alone," Cory said apologetically.

"Sure," Maxin said with a smile.

Cory kissed Maxin tenderly before the red head left the room, Cory didn't want Maxin to leave but she needed to speak to Nixon alone. She took a calming deep breath and hit the com button.

"This is Captain Cory Williams get me in touch with Supreme Commander Nixon's shuttle."

Blake and Avon stood over Orac as Karla took to the flight controls, Blake was curious about something.

"Orac, where would the Freedom have ended up if the device had activated and killed all of us?"

"I WILL SHOW YOU USING THE MAIN SCREEN," Orac said as the main screen lit up. 

It showed a large area of space, with the Freedom marked out with a green dot.

"THIS IS THE LOCATION OF THE FREEDOM WHEN THE DEVICE WAS FOUND. WITH THE FACT THAT IT ONLY HAD A MINUTE LEFT ON THE TIMER, THE POSITION WOULD NOT HAVE CHANGED GREATLY WHEN IT EXPLODED. WITH THE LEVEL OF SOLIUM IN THE DEVICE, IT WOULD HAVE TAKEN SIX HOURS FOR THE RADIATION TO DISSIPATE AFTER CRITICAL MASS." Orac pointed out.

Blake and Avon looked up at the screen as little green lines began to move from the dot that was the Freedom, they stopped and another dot appeared.

"I HAVE TAKEN INTO ACCOUNT OF ASTRAL WINDS AND SOLAR ACTIVITY TO GIVE YOU AN ACCURATE ASSESSMENT OF FREEDOM’S FINAL POSITION."

Blake studied the screen.

"In the middle of nowhere," Avon said,

"Why there? What is so important there?" Blake asked.

Avon's eyes widened as it dawned on him,

"Terrlow betrayed us,"

"I know that," Blake snapped,

"To the Federation. We know how much they want to get hold of this ship. We know that the Federation have put a huge price on our capture," Avon stated.

Blake suddenly looked at him,

"There would have been a Federation ship waiting for us,"

"Or fleet. The Federation would want to make it look as though a battle fleet captured us, it would look better for them," Avon stated as he made a fist with both hands,

"That means that the Federation ships could be close behind us," Avon added.

Blake turned to Karla,

"What is our speed?"

"Time distort seventeen," she replied.

"Good, they won't be able to catch us," Blake said to Avon,

"So, we get back to Septer Prime, find out if Roxy and Logan are alive or dead and then find Terrlow and kill him," Avon firmly said to Blake.

Blake looked around at the crew on the flight deck, each one seemed to be telling him the same thing, they wanted Terrlow dead, Blake could see it in their eyes. Terrlow had been his friend, his saviour, how could he do anything like this to him? Blake swallowed, he could only agree with Avon, there was no other cause of action.

"Yes Avon, Terrlow will die."

The bedroom was quiet, the window was open, a soft breeze played around with the crimson curtains. Roxy was asleep. A shadow passed over her. Roxy woke with a start, leaning over her on the bed was Kerr Logan, Roxy jumped.

"You're dead," she said shakily.

"For now, yes" Logan replied as he sat back against the head rest of the bed,

Roxy sat up, she was still looking somewhat confused.

"I have died but I've now been given a chance to embrace life again," Logan said to her softly,

"But how?" Roxy asked,

"I cannot tell you. What I will say is that the fight is still on and for the taking, together we can win."

Roxy still couldn't believe it, Logan gave her a sweet smile.

"I will return and be with you once more,"

"Please," Roxy said sadly,

"Please do,"

Logan smiled and gently brushed Roxy's cheek with his hand, his touch was heart warming. Roxy had never though that she would miss Logan but she was wrong.

"Now rest. Keep your strength up. You will need it later."

Roxy found herself yawning, she soon fell asleep.

Roxy Davis woke, she looked around the large bedroom, the four poster bed had been comfortable to sleep on. Roxy looked down at herself, she was still in her black leather trousers and pullover which felt sticky on her. She sat up and kicked off her ankle boots. Roxy made fists with her toes, the cool air felt good on her feet. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom where she poured out a hot bath once full Roxy undressed and sank into the lathered water. Her body had a small number of scores on it but other than that, she felt that she looked okay. The bath was exhilarating, it eased the tension within her body, after bathing for an hour Roxy climbed out of the bath and wrapped a bathrobe around her. The robe was made of cotton, it was soft and good against her skin, she then padded out of the room and opened the big wardrobe. Inside it was full of colourful dresses, some see through blouses and trousers, bodies made of silk, satin or lace and other under garments of assorted types and styles, it was obvious that Terrlow has had female company before, it made her wonder if Terrlow was telling the truth about his wife. Roxy selected a black crushed velvet body and a pair of little black shorts, over those she would wear a see through black blouse with gold embroidery on the cuffs and lapels and a pair of matching trousers that had the embroidery around the waist line. Once dry from her bath, Roxy dressed in the clothes and slipped back into her ankle boots. She looked at herself in a full length mirror that was on the inside of the wardrobe door, Roxy had chosen black in the memory of Logan and her friends on the Freedom who were probably dead now, if Cory and Terrlow's plan went the way they hoped. She felt that she didn't look too bad considering the situation she was in. The clothing wasn't too revealing, the body and the shorts hid the areas of her body Roxy didn't want Terrlow to see and the see through garments were not as transparent as Roxy had first thought, she took a deep breath as she set her resolve. Roxy walked over to the door and tried the handle, it was still locked. Suddenly the sound of gunfire broke out. Roxy listened intently, it was drawing nearer, Roxy took a deep and shaky breath. Suddenly that presence washed over her again, it felt so reassuring.

"Kerr," she said as she looked around the room, after the dream she'd had she was sure that it was him. 

Roxy heard more gunfire, she hoped that whoever was attacking the castle was friendly. Roxy looked around the room, she saw nothing that could help her, she ran to the window and tried it, the window was locked, she looked outside, she saw a number of people in green battle fatigues storming into the castle through a gaping hole in the castle walls. They shot at the Federation guards, it was obvious to her that the men in green were winning. Roxy heard footsteps outside her room, she ran back to the door and began to hammer at it,

"Help me. Let me out of here," she shouted.

Roxy Davis heard someone approach the door.

"There is someone in here," she heard from out in the passageway.

"If you are still behind the door stand back, we will blast it,"

Roxy moved away from the door and coward behind the wardrobe, it seemed big enough and heavy enough to protect her.

"Fire in the hold," she heard someone shout out.

The door exploded inwards, sending wooden fragments everywhere in the room. The wardrobe did protect her, Roxy patted it and smiled,

"Good to know that some things are going my way," she said as a man in green fatigues and light coloured hair walked in.

He looked at Roxy and gave her a reassuring smile,

"You are safe now," he said reassuringly.

Roxy felt a sudden surge of relief, then she remembered Logan.

"Kerr," she said,

"No, I'm Del Grant," the man said curiously,

"Not you," Roxy said as she rushed to the door,

"He's in the laboratory," she said, looking up at him,

"I've just come from there. No one is in there," Grant said,

"We must hurry," Roxy urged as she headed out of the door.

Roxy charged passed him, she didn't actually know the way, it seemed as if that presence was guiding her and Del Grant ran after her. Roxy ran into the laboratory and was confronted by two men in green, they levelled their guns on her as Del entered the room,

"Don't fire," he shouted as he finally caught up with her.

They immediately obeyed.

"In there," Roxy said as she pointed at the cryo-cell,

"In that?" Del questioned as he walked over to the workstation that operated it.

Del Grant studied the controls.

"Looks scientific to me," he said,

"I think this will be a job for Lyle Ironside," he stated.

"Who?"

Roxy didn't really care who this Ironside was just so long as he could operate the cryo-cell and free Logan.

"He is our science man," Del explained,

"Get him then," Roxy ordered.

Del turned to her with a hard look on his face, he obviously didn't take too kindly being ordered about by some unknown woman. Roxy felt the eyes of the two troopers in the room fall on her, wearing what she was suddenly made her feel very exposed. Del then smiled and he turned to the troopers,

"Get me Ironside, now."

One trooper nodded and headed off.

John Blake turned to Karla, who was at the Freedom’s flight controls,

"When will we make planet fall?" He asked.

He sounded concerned, he had no idea what was happening on Septer Prime or if Logan and Roxy were alive or dead.

"We're one hour from orbit," Karla replied, she was worried too.

"Have you been able to raise them yet?" Blake asked Simpson, who was sat at communications control, he had been trying to contact Logan and Roxy for the last hour.

"Not yet," he answered.

"I doubt that you will," Avon said in a matter of fact tone,

"If Terrlow wanted us dead I imagine that they will be dead by now," he explained.

"Comments like that are very unhelpful Avon," Karla snapped,

"I only deal with reality Karla, expect it," Avon put in.

"No I won't. Damn it, can't this ship go any faster," Karla cursed.

A woman who had long brown hair who stood just a little taller than Roxy had joined the blonde and Del Grant. Roxy noticed that everyone but Del Grant saluted her when she arrived. Del had called her Avalon. A tall man of six feet six inches entered, like everyone else wore green, with him was a woman who had short black hair and dark brown eyes. Del took the arm of the taller man,

"There is someone in there," he said, pointing to the cryo-cell,

"Get him out," he ordered,

"Yes sir," Lyle Ironside replied, he went to work on the control station.

"Samantha King any sign of Terrlow yet?" Del asked,

"Not yet sir," she replied,

"We are still looking, we have secured his main computer and download all his information,"

“We will have to start warning the people that Terrlow has helped in the past, just in case he shared that information with the Federation.” Grant said resolutely,

"Find him," Avalon ordered,

"Yes ma'am," Samantha said before turning and leaving the room.

Avalon stepped nearer to Roxy who was standing with her arms crossed and watching the progress of Ironside.

"What is your name?" Avalon asked,

"Roxanne Davis," she replied.

"Who is in there?" Avalon asked as she pointed at the cylinder,

"Logan, Kerr Logan," Roxy said as she sat up on the operating table,

the table felt cold against the back of her thighs.

"Roxanne Davis, Kerr Logan. You're not with John Blake and the Freedom are you?" Avalon questioned,

"I am," Roxy was surprised that Avalon knew of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Avalon asked,

"Terrlow was a friend of Blake's some time ago. Blake thought that he still was when Terrlow asked Blake for help," Roxy replied sombrely,

"Blake is probably dead now," she added sadly.

A rebel trooper entered the lab and stood to attention.

"Avalon, a ship matching the configuration of the Freedom has just entered orbit."

Avalon turned to Roxy who looked totally surprised,

"They may well be alive," Avalon said.

Roxy didn't want to raise her hopes, she simply watched Ironside as he continued to work on the cryo-cell.

"Doesn't anyone realise that attempting to cold store people just doesn't work," he ranted.

Del Grant turned to Avalon,

"I'll be outside with the rest of our force,"

"Sure," Avalon answered,

If there was one thing that Avalon and Del Grant worked on it was communication, if everybody knows what is happening, no one can say that they did not know, they kept everyone informed.

"Didn't Blake know that Terrlow was a Federation agent?" Avalon asked

Roxy.

"I don’t think he was an agent, I think he was forced into betraying Blake," The blonde replied, she was still watching Ironside.

Avalon could see how concerned the young woman was. Roxy ignored her, she turned her attention to the cylinder, she hoped that her dream was true, she hoped for Logan's survival, she felt that she would miss him. Roxy had thought that she had hated him but after speaking with him in the dungeon and finding out about his past she had felt for him. Suddenly a crackling sound came from inside the cylinder, a white column of steam rose up from vents that were in the side of the cryo-cell, with a hiss the ice melted, the cylinder automatically raised and the body of Kerr Logan fell to the floor with a thud. Roxy jumped off of the operating table as Ironside checked Logan for life signs. She knelt beside him waiting, Ironside hung his head.

"I'm sorry, he's dead."

Roxy's eyes flooded with water, the tears rolled down her cheeks in streams. Roxy took a gently hold of Logan's cold limp right hand.

"No," she said softly.

At that moment John Blake and Kerr Avon rushed in, they stopped once they saw Roxy and Logan,

"What happened?" Blake asked,

"Your big headed carelessness nearly got them both killed," Avalon snapped angrily as she glared at Blake.

"How was I to know?" Blake asked as he pointed to himself,

"If you worked inside the rebel alliance you would have known," Avalon countered,

"That is just because you do not like sharing information with splinter groups," Blake returned angrily,

"Don't you blame me for this,"

"Shut up, just shut up," Roxy shouted tearfully,

"Come out here," Avalon ordered Blake as she headed out of the lab.

Blake followed her out. Once outside Avalon turned with her hands on her hips,

"You know that I didn't endorse you forming your own group and fighting the Federation alone,"

"I couldn't do what I wanted to do while still within the alliance, half the operations I done you would not have authorised. I knew that going on my own was risky but my record since leaving the alliance has been good and you will have to admit that," Blake said whilst pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You cannot expect to win this on your own," Avalon retorted,

"No. But I can do more outside the alliance than from within, I will not rejoin the alliance. However I am sure that we could come to some solution, so that we could share information and help each other out," Blake replied.

"You are saying that we work together but not as the alliance," Avalon enquired,

"Yes. One thing I will tell you now is that there is a very big possibility of there being a large Federation fleet on its way here. We got the feeling that the Federation were waiting for us just outside the system when we learned of Terrlow's betrayal," Blake said,

"Then it may be a good idea to get out of here then," Avalon stated firmly as she headed back into the lab.

As Blake entered the lab Roxy asked Avon,

"What are we going to do with him?"

"A star orbit burial should be okay. He was a pilot," Avon suggested,

"I agree," Blake said calmly.

"We better get him to the ship," Blake said as he handed Roxy a teleport pin and clipped another one on Logan.

Roxy nodded, she looked up at Ironside and then at Avalon.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more," Ironside said sadly,

"You did what you could," Roxy said quietly,

"You couldn't do more than that," she added.

Blake turned to Avon as Del Grant returned.

"Kerr Avon?" Del asked in amazement.

Avon turned to Del, the brother of his former lover Anna Grant.

"I heard that you were alive. I didn't believe it though,"

Avalon smiled and nodded.

"I thought I recognised you from somewhere, you were with Roj Blake and the Liberator when he assisted me on the planet Amersat,"

Avon tilted his head to her,

"That was a long time ago Avalon,"

"We could use your help in the alliance. Due to you the rebellion found its form and the alliance was born," Avalon said in a matter of fact way,

"I wouldn't say that," Avon protested,

"The warlords Lod and Boorva formed the first united front against the Federation. They won, it showed what co-operation could do for us. They told me it was because of a meeting with you on Xenon that they met and joined forces. I was able to get others to join up but they had formed the foundation to what the alliance is today," Avalon explained.

"You've had a bigger impact on the war than you could realise," she added with great enthusiasm,

"You could make a bigger impact by joining us, we need someone like you."

"Let me think about it, first I need to speak to Del," Avon said as he turned to Del Grant.

Grant regarded him curiously before the two men headed out.

Blake turned to Avalon.

"Where is Terrlow?"

"We have no idea. He's gone to ground, however we are still looking for him," she replied.

"I think that we should forget about him with that Federation fleets imminent arrival," Blake pointed out,

"Agreed," Avalon said.

"Everyone, back to the transports, we are leaving," she called into a communication bracelet.

Blake turned to Roxy who was still holding onto Logan's hand.

"Let's get out of here," he said as he raised his teleport pin closer to his mouth,

"Karla, three to teleport,"

Blake quickly turned to Avalon,

"Inform Avon of where we are,"

"Will do." Avalon replied as she watched the solid forms of Blake, Roxy and the body of Logan disappear in a hiss of static.

Avalon turned to the troopers that were still inside the lab,

"Move it," she ordered.

In the large dinning hall, Avon sat on the large oak tables edge.

"So, what is this all about?" Del asked,

"Anna," Avon replied bluntly,

"If I am to join your alliance I must tell you about your sister,"

"We've already gone over this on Albion Avon, eleven years ago," Del said as he took a seat.

"Something happened after that meeting Del, after the inter galactic war,"

"Like what?"

"Anna happened, she was alive."

Del Grant sat up, he looked stunned.

"I heard that she died under Federation interrogation,"

"That is what I thought too. She fooled us both Del. She was Bartholomew, the Federations secret service top agent. She lied to us both," Avon said,

Del looked stunned, it hadn't sunk in yet.

"My little sister, a Federation agent?"

"Yes Del, she betrayed me, she betrayed you,"

"How was she when you left her?" Del asked, he could guess what happened, but he wanted to know,

"Did you let her live?" He asked,

Avon took a deep breath, he could still remember that day within the cellar under the presidents palace on Earth.

"I killed her Del. It could have been me, I was faster on the draw,"

"You killed her?" Del asked, he looked haunted,

"Yes Del, I killed her."

There was a silence as Avon stood up and walked to the fireplace, Del was sat watching him, the silence was tangible, you could almost hold on it.

"Why tell me, you could have hidden it? I wouldn't have known any better," Del asked,

"You had the right to know."

Del nodded as he stood up.

"If you still want me to join you and Avalon tell me now. I know I could do more within the alliance than with staying with Blake," Avon said as he walked to Del,

"It is up to you now Del," Avon said as he offered his hand to Del Grant.

Del Grant looked into Kerr Avon's dark eyes and took a deep breath.

Roxy Davis remained in the clothes that she had taken from Terrlow, it wasn't as if she liked the man but she did like the clothes, they felt good on her. One thing that she had noticed since leaving Septer Prime was the fact that the warm presence had left her. Her body was now fully healed but her soul felt heavy, she remembered that she had felt this bad after the death of her father. She walked slowly from the flight deck and entered the airlock where Logan's body had been placed. She stood by the inner airlock door looking down on the man who had shared with her his most darkest secret, Roxy had decided not to tell anyone of what he had told her, she felt that it should die with him. Logan looked at peace with himself, the first time she had ever seen that with him. Logan had always been hard, cold and very intense, she now found him so sweet looking, so innocent. Roxy knelt down and carefully took his right hand, she looked closely at Logan's face, he looked quite attractive, it seemed strange to Roxy that she haddn’t noticed that before, though he had never treated her with any kind of respect but Roxy knew that it was his way of preventing himself getting too close too anyone, he had wanted to die, he didn't want to hurt anyone else in the process. Roxy hung her head and closed her eyes, she remembered the dream that she had when in Terrlow's guest room, he had told her that he was coming back, that he was going to embrace life again, she wished that he would, she began to cry. As her tears fell Logan's eyes began to flutter, his lips parted as he took in his first breath. Logan's eyes opened and he turned his head to Roxy. Roxy hadn't noticed his revival, she hadn't noticed that his chest was rising and falling as he breathed as her eyes were closed. Logan gently gave Roxy's hand a squeeze. Roxy suddenly opened her eyes and found herself looking straight into Logan's eyes, she gasped,

"Kerr?"

Logan smiled as he painfully sat up, it sounded good having Roxy call him by his first name,

"No, Kerronovich," he said to her softly.

Roxy's tears were now out of happiness, she gave Logan a warm hug and Logan held onto her.

"I should die more often," he joked,

"No you don't." Roxy said in a hard tone to him, she didn't find it funny. 

"How are you?" Logan asked,

"A lot better now," Roxy replied, she didn't want to let him go, she wanted to hold on to him just in case she was dreaming.

"I can't believe it," she said aloud,

"I did tell you that I'd be back,"

"I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I couldn't handle the disappointment if is was only a dream,"

They looked into each other eyes, for the first time Logan saw Roxy for who she was, not just as being a means to an end, Roxy was _gorgeous_. Roxy helped Logan get to his feet, he was shaky but he soon regained his balance.

"Where do you want to go?" Roxy asked him,

"By the way I ache and smell, I think that having a shower will be a good idea," Logan said with a smile.

Roxy returned his smile with her own, it was so good to see him smile, he had a lovely smile.

“Oh, before you go, you know what we spoke of in Terrlow’s prison cell, about me

and Lita, could you not let the others know, it’s not something that I wish to share with everybody,” Roxy said softly,

Logan turned to her with an expression of absolute seriousness,

“Let’s strike a deal then, I wont mention Lita if you don’t mention Betafarl, I covered my tracks very well but it would not be good for me if that piece of information was to be released,”

“Agreed,” Roxy said with a soft smiled as she offered Logan her hand.

Logan smiled and excepted her offer whilst looking Roxy right in the eye. 

Blake was sat on the comfy lounger on the flight deck, it had been a rough time of all of his group, especially Roxy who had seemed to take the death of Logan very badly indeed. Sat with his thoughts Blake found it hard to come to terms with the fact that he had been betrayed by the one man he had thought he could trust and rely on. Simpson suddenly received a call into his com headset.

"Understood," he said as he turned to Blake.

"Avon isn't coming back, he is staying with Avalon,"

Blake nodded, things seemed to be getting worse, having been betrayed and the death of Logan, the last thing Blake wanted was the sudden dispersal of his small rebel group as well. Blake felt cheated and hurt, more than he cared to admit. He was still pondering his thoughts when Roxy returned to the flight deck who had now changed into her red leather trousers and black long sleeved tee-shirt, following close behind was Kerr Logan who had now freshened up and changed into a black and green jumpsuit.

“Oh my, it can’t be?” Karla said with astonishment, her mouth dropped open,

“What?” Blake asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

He turned to the entrance and like Karla before him his mouth dropped as Logan joined a smiling Roxy’s side.

“How the hell…?” He asked as he quickly jumped to his feet.

Of all of the Freedoms crew only Simpson seemed to not like the idea of Logan returning to life,

“You were dead.” Karla gasped who was still trying to come to terms with seeing Logan alive.

“Yeah,” Logan said with a slight smirk, he never expected a response like this from his comrades, he had expected them to be disappointed to see that he wasn’t dead, he hadn’t always been nice to them in the past.

“But how?” Blake asked,

“I don’t know,” Logan replied with a shake of the head, knowing that it was a lie.

“Does it matter, as long as he’s alive,” Roxy said glancing up at Logan with a smile, although she could understand their shock,

“What was it like?” Karla asked,

“What?” Logan countered,

“Death?”

Logan thought about his response, he couldn’t tell them about Confusers and the circle of infinity, he knew that they would not believe him anyway so he lied,

“It was not a great deal actually, I don’t remember seeing anything other than darkness,” he replied as he walked with Roxy towards the comfy lounger where Blake was standing.

“Are you glad to be back, alive?” Roxy asked, giving Logan a very serious stare,

“I think so, it isn’t as if I want to repeat it anytime soon,” Logan replied seriously, looking Roxy right in the eye.

Blake sensed that something private had been shared by his fellow crewmates whilst they were in Terrlow’s custody, something that had brought them closer.

“I don’t know about you but I think that we should be leaving now,” Simpson stated firmly,

“I agree,” Logan said as he made his way to the flight control,

“Rest Logan, I’ll take us out,” Karla suggested,

“I’ll be all right,” Logan said as he sat at the flight controls and punched in a course back to Domserrat.

“Time to go home,” he said as he looked at Roxy, who was looking right back at him, they held each others eyes for a moment or two, knowing that they had escaped something that neither of would forget and knowing that from now on their relationship would be something very different.

Cory Williams was wearing full dress uniform as she walked into the large dinning hall, around her, troopers of the elite forces scurried in and out, all with the same order, find Terrlow. Six others had stayed behind and guarded the three doors that lead into the hall. Cory had made the dinning hall her centre of operations as her forces searched, she read from a map of the castle and the surrounding villages as Supreme Commander Jack Nixon entered the hall,

"Tell me what is happening Captain," he demanded forcefully as he strode over to her.

"Terrlow has betrayed us, he must of had a guilt trip and informed Blake what he had done," Cory replied,

"And where is Terrlow?" Nixon questioned,

"We haven't found him yet. However, the rebel force that was here could have taken him or he could have gone with Blake," Cory speculated.

Nixon looked over the map and gave Cory a hard look.

"After this, Blake wouldn't have helped him. The rebels would have killed him and left his body here. Terrlow is still here."

At that moment two troopers marched in, dragging Terrlow between them.

"Let me go," Terrlow demanded,

"You are in no position to demand anything Terrlow," Nixon snapped scornfully as the troopers released their prisoner at Nixon's feet.

Terrlow recognised his voice, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his heart raced. 

"Get up," Nixon ordered.

Terrlow quickly got to his feet, he straightened his robe and looked into Nixon's eyes. Nixon was glaring angrily at him.

"Please explain to me what happened Terrlow. Everything seemed to be going well until the Freedom decided to return to Septer Prime,"

"I don't know what happened, all I know is that the Freedom headed off to you and my home gets invaded by rebel forces," Terrlow shouted, he tried to sound as firm as he could but with Nixon and Cory glaring at him accusingly, it wasn't easy,

"Do you want to know what I think happened?" Nixon asked as he began to walk around Terrlow,

"I think that you told Blake what you had done,"

"Why would I do that? You have my wife?" Terrlow questioned,

"You tell us," Cory snapped as she crossed her arms.

Nixon looked to her and then back at Terrlow. Terrlow was now perspiring heavily, he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to dry away the sweat.

"Well Terrlow, can you tell us?" Nixon demanded,

"I don't know what happened,"

"How sad," Nixon said as he turned to Cory,

“What have you done with this mans wife?” He asked Cory,

“The moment he reneged on our deal I had her spaced,” Cory gloated with smile,

“No,” Terrlow shouted as he reached behind his back, drew a small handgun and aimed at Supreme Commander Nixon,

Cory saw this swift action in the corner of her eyes and quickly position herself between the gun and her commanding officer, drawing her sidearm in the process, a shot sounded and Cory dropped to the floor, blood pouring out of her stomach, without Terrlow seeing Nixon drew his hand sized pistol and took aim at the him.

"Die."

Terrlow saw the gun, his face went white as Nixon pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out, Terrlow looked up at Nixon, the pain was excruciating, he felt suddenly cold, Terrlow's eyes rolled as he fell forward and hit the floor.

“Rita,” he gasped,

Supreme Commander Jack Nixon re-holstered his pistol and turned to one of his guards,

“Get a life support capsule for Cory now,” he ordered.

He crouched down and took Cory’s hand,

“I will not let you die,” He said firmly as Cory’s weak eyes looked aimlessly around the room, her pain was excruciating.

A squad of troopers rushed into the hall, between them was a life support capsule, and two medics who rushed to Cory’s aid, as they tended to her wounds officer Drayson was approached by Nixon,

“Get her to the command ship and make sure she is comfortable,”

"Yes sir," Drayson replied with a nod of the head.

"And then destroy this bloody planet," he ordered,

"At once sir,"

"And another thing, broadcast the death of Terrlow on all communication frequencies,"

“Sir?" Drayson queried, he didn't know why he would do that, it wasn't a standard military practice.

"I'm sure that Blake would want to know," Nixon said with a cold smile.

Drayson nodded and as Nixon left the hall he pushed his hand into a pocket and pulled out a small communicator which he raised it to his lips.

"This is Miles Drayson to all personnel, return to your shuttles. We are evacuating the planet," he ordered as he had one last look at Terrlow's bloodied body before heading out of the dinning hall.

Legacy Of Roj Blake

Chapter Five

A New Threat

The planet Septer Prime has been destroyed, sending the whole planetary system into chaos. John Blake and the crew of the Freedom are still at large with Supreme Commander Nixon raising the bounty on their heads.

In the hope of securing the Freedom Nixon calls upon the assistance of one of Logan’s former comrades, Liza Ford, a Federation Space Captain from the Iron Guard, her orders are simple, find the Freedom and destroy it.

On Domserrat Blake is preparing his next move, one that will come face to face with the tactical genius of the Space Captain in a battle that Nixon is confident of winning.…

After a loud roar of something impacting on the planet surface, Curth became quiet once more. Two miles west of a Federation communications facility the remains of a starship were strewn across the barren desert landscape, a large section of the interstellar cargo vessel had remained intact, its outer hull hissed as it cooled in the night air and small fires flickered casting their light on the dead ship. It was quiet, only the sound of the little fires and the soft breeze broke the silence. There was a hiss, followed by a loud bang as the ships airlock opened, its outer hatch falling onto the sand below, a figure of a man staggered out and fell, almost on top of the still red hot metal door, he missed it by centimetres, he let out a loud groan as he held on to his left arm, it felt as if it was broken.

"Trust my luck," he cursed.

The near bald man in his late forties looked around, from where he was he could hardly see a thing. 

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he staggered to his feet.

The sand moved under his feet, he almost fell over, he turned and looked up at the wreck that had been his transport to Space World.

"Here I am, looking for a place to relax and think of retirement, when this happens. It could only happen to me couldn't it Vila?" He said to himself.

"Ever since Gauda Prime your life has gone very much down hill. One disaster after another," Vila Restal mumbled as he turned away from the ship,

"At times I think it would have been better if I had died with the others on Gauda Prime. At least there would not be any more of this suffering," he added as he caught sight of the communications facilities security lights, he felt a sudden elation followed by dread.

"Friend or foe?" He asked himself,

"No doubt about it, its gotta be foe. Your luck would never change that much Vila."

Reluctantly Vila Restal made his way towards the facility.

"Bound to be the only habitable place on this miserable planet. Federation as well."

He heard a rumble behind him, Vila turned and saw a section of the ship explode outwards and towards him. Vila screamed and dived for cover, the hurling metal flew just over his head and landed a few meters away from him.

"I've had enough of this," Vila shouted at the ship,

"I'm glad you are all dead," he added with a look of disdain.

He felt guilty for saying that, he wasn't glad for their deaths, he was just mad at himself for getting into this situation, even though it wasn't his fault. At that moment, the ship exploded, sending burning metal in all directions, Vila buried himself as much as he could into the sand. One large piece of metal landed close to him, he looked at it, eyes wide with fright. Vila was breathing frantically, his heart raced, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Sod this," he shouted.

The explosions died. Vila Restal carefully got to his feet, he looked around himself, an area of over one square mile was littered with burning ship parts and red hot metal debris. He took a number of deep breaths to calm himself before continuing on his way, it seemed to take an age for him reach the communications base. As he approached the main gate that was apparently rusted through two armed Federation guards stood in front of him.

Vila gave a fed up defeated groan,

"You were right, Federation."

It was a peaceful day on Domserrat, the sun was high in the sky and there was hardly a cloud in sight. The sound of bird song filled the air. On a hill top that was east of the base over looking the seafront was Kerr Logan, he was sitting down looking out into the horizon where the sky met the gently swaying sea, in the tranquillity of his surroundings he found it hard to believe that the galaxy was at war. Kerr Logan thought about his life and what had happened on Septer Prime, he still remembered the meeting with Confusers, or at least he remembered something, Logan wasn't quite sure if it had been some kind of dream brought on by the chemicals in the freezing gas or if the meeting had actually happened, still he couldn't shake it out of his head, if it had transpired he had spoken to God or some other powerful entity who claimed to have created mankind, some being that with others of his kind decided the future of humanity, one that wasn't too good. Confusers had told him to remove the Federation and give man a chance to grow and develop further, he was also told not to tell anyone of him, he knew though that if he did, he would be laughed at, people would think that he was insane. Kerr Logan buried his face into his hands, if the meeting did occur, he had the responsibility of the human race on his shoulders, at times he thought that maybe destroying mankind was a good idea, all man ever did was fight itself and destroy anything that it didn't understand. He groaned out loud and looked out at the horizon again, he cleared his mind of Confusers and let out a sigh. He relaxed and opened his mind to the view ahead of him, he could feel the ocean and the life that it teamed with, he could sense the birds that chirped and whistled around him, feel the flapping of their wings, he relaxed like he had never relaxed before, his mind wondered. It wasn't long before he could see the image of Roxy Davis in his mind, it was so clear that he was sure that he could reach out and touch her, in his mind her eyes were a sparkling green, her hair a glowing blonde, she was still wearing the clothing that she had got from Terrlow, it was a beautiful image, the black body and shorts with a pair of see through black trousers and blouse worn over the top, all finished off with the gold embroidery on the lapels, cuffs and around her very slim waist, he took a deep breath. Since returning from the dead Kerr Logan couldn't get Roxy out of his head, she wasn't just beautiful, she was drop dead gorgeous. Something in Logan had changed, he didn't know what but things he would look at were somehow different, there was something special about it. He had never sat looking up into the stars and been in awe at the sight of them, he had worked amongst the stars for most of his life and he had never seen anything special about them until now. Like the view in front of him, the beach, the ocean, the horizon and the sky, it was breath taking, just as Roxy was. He shook his head to clear his mind of her, he looked to his left, to the graves of his friends who had died when tackling the creature earlier that year. Lately he had thought a lot about them and others that he had known who had died, he remembered his parents who died three years ago at the hands of his older brother Kurt, he had always respected and loved them, his father always had time for him and his younger sister Katrina, as did their mother. That was why his brother hated him, picked on him, beat him, it was also why Kurt Logan had betrayed the family and planned their deaths with the Federation. Kerr Logan looked up into the blue sky.

"Why didn't you bring my parents back?" He shouted,

"They were more deserving. Even Carmen and Sykes were a better choice than me," Logan added as he pointed to the two graves.

He stood up and turned back to the base. He took a deep breath, the air smelt salty, fresh and uncontaminated, it felt good. Kerr Logan pushed his hands into the pockets of his black and grey flight suit and headed back to his home.

Roxy Davis stood in the shooting gallery, she held onto a standard Federation para-handgun, she followed her target through the sight and let off a shot, she missed. So far she had missed every target and now she was getting frustrated. Roxy remembered how she had seen Karla, Blake and Logan handle a gun, they made it look so easy, she tried to copy them in their standing position, she continually failed. She let off another series of shots, the gun jumped in her hand every time she pulled the trigger, five bolts of plasma were fired, all missed. Roxy kicked at the floor, she turned and let the gun hang loosely by her side.

"I'm never gonna get it right," she shouted.

She looked around the gallery and saw Simpson standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked,

"Just wondering what the shooting was about," Simpson replied,

"Yeah, right." Roxy said, disbelieving him, she knew that he had a thing for her. She had told him on a number of occasions that she wasn't interested, he just didn't seem to understand, sometimes he would deliberately brush passed her or touch her, it infuriated her.

"Now you know what the gun fire is about you can go," Roxy said as she turned her back on him and trained the gun towards the target.

"You're going to miss," Simpson taunted as Roxy pulled the trigger.

He put her off and she did miss. Roxy turned to him, her eyes flashed with rage,

"Fakk off,”

"I'm only trying to help," Simpson as innocently,

"What would you know about using a gun. You may have shot at the creature but that doesn't make you a marksman," Roxy growled,

"At least I hit it," Simpson boosted,

"I'll hit you if you don't push off," Roxy countered as she levelled the gun on him.

Simpson stepped towards her, he placed his hand on top of the gun and pushed it away from him. He looked into Roxy's angry eyes,

"You wouldn't shoot me. You haven't got the nerve to and by the way you like me too much to kill me," he said with a patronising smile.

Roxy couldn't believe that anyone could be so chauvinistic, she could never like him, she loathed him. He was right, she couldn't kill him.

"Just crawl back under the rock you came from."

Carl Simpson smiled at her. He turned and headed to the door.

"I love it when you play hard to get," he said as he walked out.

Roxy turned, she was furious, she aimed her gun at the target, she imagined Simpson's face on the target and let off an intense volley of plasma, only one of the bolts hit. "Gotcha," she said with a vicious smile.

"I wouldn't have liked to have been him," Kerr Logan said who was standing by the door where Simpson had been standing only moments before. Roxy turned to him shaking her head,

"I just can't get it into Simpson that I'm not interested."

Logan ran his eyes over Roxy's body as he approached her, wearing her baggy black leggings and tight brown vest top she looked stunning.

"Yeah, well, he’s a spoilt so called alpha grade, he wasn’t born on Earth so he must have bought the grading, I guess he is not used to people saying no to him. I could kill him for you," he suggested with a playful smile.

Roxy knew he was joking but it was a good idea, she smiled.

"You look as if you need some proper tuition," Logan said as he checked the targets.

"I'm not having much luck," Roxy admitted,

Logan turned to her, their eyes met, for a short time there was absolute silence, for that fleeting moment Roxy and Logan just admired each other. Roxy found herself fantasising about him, she suddenly turned away blushing, her heart was racing and her legs turned to jelly. Ever since Logan returned to the group after Septer Prime Roxy had found that she was drawn to the man. Since that day, Roxy had witnessed an amazing transformation. She had first hated Logan, probably more than she hated Simpson, Logan had threaten to kill her twice. He now made her feel good inside and made her heart beat faster, whenever he was near he caused butterflies to form in her stomach. When she first met Logan she would never have thought that she could fall in love with the man but it seemed as if it was happening, no matter how hard she fought against it.

"I'll help you if you want," Logan suggested,

Roxy had hoped that he would offer, she smiled and once the heat had dissipated from her cheeks she looked back at him. 

"Thank you. I think I need it."

Logan smiled, he wanted to help her, to be with her. She was a lovely woman. Lately he had seen her unwind, the stresses of her arrest on Gauda Prime, the clash with the creature and the events on Septer Prime were now letting go of her, she was now radiant and the beauty that she normally hid was now coming to the surface. It had been difficult for Roxy, Logan wanted to help her whenever he could.

"Why do you want to learn how to use a gun?" Logan asked as he stepped nearer to Roxy.

Roxy turned to the target,

"I'm in a dangerous world. Unfortunately I will have to defend myself at times, so I must learn how to," she said sadly,

"Okay," Logan said as he positioned himself behind her.

"Aim at the target," he said softly.

Roxy levelled the gun and took aim, Logan pushed himself against her, Roxy's heart leapt, he reached out his arms beside her and gently took her wrists, Roxy was now breathing heavily, she could feel his strong hard body against her back, he seemed to be breathing at the same pace as she was.

"Right," Logan said, his mouth close to her ear.

An exquisite shudder ran down her spine and spread across her buttocks, making them tingle, she wondered if Logan knew how he made her feel. Wondering if he had noticed her heavier breathing or her trembling, she hoped not, she didn't want to appear weak to him, she tried to put her feelings aside but with Logan holding her it was impossible.

"Look down the sight, steady your aim," Logan instructed.

Roxy almost laughed, how could she steady her aim with Logan holding her?

"The one thing I noticed about your shooting was the fact that you pull hard on the trigger, that can cause the gun to jump. That is why you are missing the target, try gently squeezing it as if caressing it," Logan suggested.

Roxy looked down the sight, concentrating on the target enabled Roxy to calm herself down.

"Can you see the target?" Logan asked,

"I can,"

"Okay, breathe calmly, fire when you breathe out."

Roxy waited. As she breathed out she squeezed the trigger. A shot sounded, a loud explosion followed but she still missed,

"Damn it," Roxy cursed,

"I see the problem," Logan said as he noticed the plasma definition setting on the rear of the weapon,

"You are on a wide firing setting," he said as he took the gun from Roxy's hands and carefully turned the dial, all the while holding Roxy in his arms, she was trying to control her breathing and emotions, when Logan took the gun out of her hands his body pushed tighter against her, he was so strong and firm he brought out Roxy's most feminine desires,

"There you go," Logan said as he offered the gun back to the blonde,

"What setting was it on?" Roxy asked as she took the gun by the pistol grip,

"The wide firing setting would help you if you had to shoot down a door or something like that, not for hitting a small target, the plasma bolt would be too large, the larger the plasma bolt the less control you have over it," Logan explained softly into Roxy's ear, making her treble with excitement,

"Now try again," he said.

Roxy looked down the sight, found her target and gently pulled on the trigger as she let out a slow breath, the gun fired, the bolt hit the target, Roxy grinned, success.

"Yes," she shouted.

Roxy looked over her shoulder at Logan, he smiled back at her as he lowered his hands onto her hips, he looked handsome when he smiled and he had lovely hazel eyes. With the success of hitting the target Roxy could almost kiss him.

"You can do it," Logan said surely,

"Thank you,"

"Want to try it again?" Logan asked,

"Oh yes," Roxy replied happily,

She was enjoying being with Logan, Roxy didn't want it to end any time soon.

John Blake was sat on the central position at the control station, on one of the monitors was a hazy image of Avalon.

"So the Septer system is in disarray. How many of its planets have been effected?" Blake asked,

"All of them. The Federation destroyed the whole system when it obliterated Septer Prime. Although, all but two worlds we have been able to help. The sudden gravimetric shift in the system has sent all planets out of their orbits. Septer's Minor and Three were dragged into the sun, there was nothing we could do for them," Avalon explained sombrely.

"I think that we should hit the Federation hard for what they have done," Blake suggested firmly,

"We intend to. The alliance has already set about its plan however we have realised that we have missed out an important detail."

Blake crossed his arms and frowned at her,

"And what detail would that be?" He asked.

Avalon seemed to shuffle in her seat.

"We intend to hit Alina and Klyne. Both are strong Federation worlds. I've organised two large strike forces to engage either planet. With all our planning we missed out on small detail. That being the small moon of Curth."

Blake thought about it for a moment, he knew of the system that Avalon wanted to hit, he also knew of Curth.

"That is a Federation communications complex isn't it?"

"That's right, and we missed it."

"Do I get the feeling that you would like me to deal with it?" Blake enquired,

"Yes Blake, we would like to know if you would be willing to close the

communication complex down?"

Blake put his finger on his lips as he thought about it, the idea sounded good, it would be a great victory for the rebellion if they secured that area of sector three, especially with it being so close to the Earth system, it could be the first real step to winning the war.

"What is the significance of Curth? Why is it so important?" Blake asked,

"When we attack Alina and Klyne, the security forces on both worlds could relay distress calls through Curth to the centre of Federation high command. They would undoubtedly launch an offensive against us. We do not think that we could hold a large Federation battle fleet just yet, we do not have the resources to mount a defence that could hold them," Avalon explained.

"So, you attack Alina and Klyne while my group engage Curth," Blake confirmed,

"Yes Blake,"

Blake nodded,

"Very well. Let me know when you plan to make your move,"

"I'll have the times sent to you on a coded frequency. You have my thanks Blake. I owe you one,"

"Just win this and we'll call it quits," Blake said with a smile.

Avalon nodded and chuckled,

"Avalon out."

The communication cut off, Blake turned to Karla Ford, who was sitting on the comfy seat, she had been watching the communication.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked,

"Let's do it." Karla said as she stood up.

On Earth, Europa dome city central, a woman in her late twenties walked down the main street, her long waist length brunette locks flowed behind her, she wore a pair of black leather figure hugging trousers and a sleeveless purple satin blouse and she walked with commanding assurance. The woman turned out of the street and into the lobby of an upper class apartment block, she strode across the spacious lobby, passed the reception desk and into an open lift, she pressed the penthouse button and waited as the lift doors closed, the lift began to rise, it wasn't long before she reached her floor. With a ping the lift doors opened and the woman stepped out, a Federation Space Major of the elite forces greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded,

"Someone wants to see you," the Major said as he gestured into her penthouse apartment.

"Better be important," the woman said seething as she barged passed him.

She stormed into the lounge of her studio apartment and was met by two other black uniformed guards, just behind them sitting on her cream leather sofa was Supreme Commander Jack Nixon.

"Supreme Commander," she said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Captain Liza Ford, it is so good to see you again," Nixon said as he gestured to the single seat armchair opposite from him.

Liza Ford made herself comfortable on her favourite chair, the two troopers stood behind her and they were soon joined by the Major, it was an attempt to make her feel uneasy, to give Nixon the advantage but it failed, Liza wasn't impressed.

"You better not be offering me a commission in your precious elite forces Supreme Commander. You know what I will say," Liza said surely.

Liza knew of Nixon's reputation but she never put much stock in anybody's reputation, no matter how bad it was.

"You would say no," Nixon said with a knowing smile,

"Like the other six times before," he added.

Liza smiled calmly as she crossed her long legs.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a job for you," Nixon said as he lent forward.

"What says that I will do it?" Liza questioned,

"I could order you to do it," Nixon stated suggestively.

Nixon sat back and placed his hands behind his head.

"You could, but will you?" Liza Ford countered,

"You are an ambitious woman Liza,"

"Not as ambitious as my superiors, or is the fact that other less talented officers have been promoted over me your doing?" Liza snapped,

Nixon’s smile told Liza everything, that he was responsible.

"I hoped that you would have joined the elite by now," Nixon confessed,

"Why would I wish to do that. The elite are nothing but puppets," Liza said firmly,

"I'm a free thinker," she added to the annoyance of the officers standing behind her.

"Dangerous words when you have three officers of the elite behind you," Nixon pointed out,

"I'm more afraid of my dentist than I am of those clowns," Liza said with a smile.

"I could order them to attack you," Nixon teased,

"Try me," Liza offered,

Nixon smiled, the offer was compelling but he chose not to try. Nixon knew of Liza well, he had watched her career in the military for years. She was the best the Iron Guard had to offer, he felt that ordering one of his own guards to attack her could end up in his embarrassment.

"So, what is this job you want me to do?"

"Simple really---,"

"It can't be if you are asking me to do it for you," Liza snapped,

Nixon ignored her interruption,

"Destroy the Freedom and Blake's crew."

Liza Ford frowned curiously,

"I thought that Cory Williams was dealing with that?"

"She is currently unable to due to her injuries after our operation on Septer Prime," Nixon said, his words sounded as if he was worried about her.

"I had heard that things didn’t go well, but I didn’t know that Cory was injured." Liza said as she lent forward,

Jack Nixon looked away from her, looking instead at his guards and the Major,

"It is not something that we advertised,” he said in confidence.

“There is a lot of things happening lately that you haven’t been advertising,” Liza said worriedly,

“In the last few years we’ve lost the cream of our forces, Kerr Logan, Danial Carson and very recently the youngest of the Daney family, Darla,” she added,

“Losing Logan and Danial was very bad news, losing Darla is an embarrasment, after losing Logan she was the best space pilot we had,” Nixon stated,

“Especially given her father is a leading contributor to the Federation, and the Chief Advocate General, Lord Daney” Lisa stated,

“Hence the embarrasment,” Nixon replied,

“And all that will not leave this room,” he warned as she looked Liza right in the eye,

"Clear sir. I will not tell a soul."

Nixon took a deep breath before he hung his head. Liza watched him carefully, it seemed as if Nixon took the matter personally. Maybe it was the fact that everyone thought that Cory would become the next Supreme Commander, Nixon had personally endorsed her. Liza took a calming breath and said aloud.

"What would I have at my disposal if I took you up on your proposal?" Liza asked.

Nixon sensed that she was trying to change the subject, it was welcome, discussing Cory's bad fortune left a bad taste in his mouth.

"All the resources of the elite forces. If you accept the assignment you will also be given the temporary rank as my executive officer. If you succeed in the task then there is a position of Space Commander in the Iron Guard up for grabs."

Liza uncrossed her legs, the idea appealed to her, she wanted that promotion, and she felt it was long overdue.

"Very well Supreme Commander. I'll do it," she said with a smile.

"Good. Your leave is now cancelled, I want to see you at Space Command tomorrow," Nixon said as he got to his feet.

"That will be in full military dress," he stated,

"Naturally sir." Liza replied as she stood and walked with the Supreme Commander to the lift.

"I will not fail you sir," she boasted,

"I hope not Liza, I hope not."

There was menace in his tone. Any other officer would now be shaking in their boots but not Liza, she saw it as a challenge. 

Roxy and Logan were walking out of the shooting gallery, heading to the crews quarters section.

"At least I know that I can hit a target now," Roxy said with a smile,

"Thank you Logan," she said with real affection,

"You're welcome," Logan replied softly.

"I must point out that targets are easier to shoot at than actual people. 

Targets aren't living things, people are. It isn't easy to live with killing someone, especially when it's your first time. It takes strength and courage to get over it," Logan added,

"I hope you never need to go through it. It isn't a pleasant feeling."

Roxy nodded, she understood what he meant, she hoped that she would never have to kill anyone but she had to be ready to defend herself, she couldn't rely on other people all the time. One day, she would be on her own.

"Well, I'm thankful for your time," Roxy said as they stopped outside her quarters.

Logan turned to her and smiled, Roxy liked Logan's smile, it showed his humour lines and his eyes glowed beautifully.

"You're welcome," Logan said as he looked longingly into Roxy's gorgeous green eyes,

"Anytime," he added,

"I'll take you up on that," Roxy said with a warm smile,

"Good," Logan replied.

Roxy Davis hit her door control, the door opened to reveal the room. It was like all the other private quarters in the base, a twenty by thirteen meter room with a bed on the left side, cupboards on the right hand walls and a metal framed glass topped table and four chairs in the corner. Unlike the other quarters, it was filled with plant pots with an assortment of colourful flowers and evergreens, the aroma from the room was pleasant to the nose and very relaxing.

"I've gotta change now, I'll see you later," Roxy said softly,

"I'm looking forward to it," Logan said with a smile.

Roxy smiled back at him, they looked into each others eyes, Roxy found him compelling, she wondered if he was feeling the same way for her as she was for him, she hoped so. They looked away from each other and Roxy entered her room. As the door closed behind her Roxy leaned her back against it, the door felt cold, she sighed. She couldn't help her feelings, she knew what was happening and she couldn't stop it, Roxanne Davis was falling in love.

John Blake, Karla Ford and Carl Simpson were all stood around a table in the main control room, Orac buzzed quietly beside them as they checked over the blue prints that Orac had provided on the Curth communications complex.

"Are you sure that these are up to date?" Blake asked Orac,

"OF COURSE THEY ARE. I WOULD NOT PROVIDE YOU WITH INACCURATE PLANS, SUCH ACTION WOULD BE FUTILE AND TIME CONSUMING. AS I POINTED OUT I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR SUCH MUNDANE WORK, THERE IS A LOT TO DO WITH SO LITTLE TIME. WITH WHAT I AM WORKING ON AT THE MOMENT, I CANNOT AFFORD TO WASTE ANY TIME AT ALL," Orac snapped, it sounded offended. 

Simpson checked over the plans, he had seen many blue prints like these in his career, he, like Karla, was looking for a weakness in the complexes construction, going by the plans there wasn't any.

"This is typical of early construction methods. They built them well many years back," Simpson said to Karla.

"Orac, could you suggest a place where explosives could be set to level this complex," She asked,

"DUE TO THE CONSTRUCTION, I WOULD THINK THAT YOU WOULD

ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER," Orac replied tetchily.

"I cannot see where we could," Carl Simpson conceded,

"THERE IS YOUR ANSWER. PLEASE DO NOT BOTHER ME WITH ANY QUESTIONS THAT YOU WOULD CLEARLY KNOW THE ANSWER TO. I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO BE DONE, SO PLEASE DO NOT INTERRUPT," Orac stated bluntly.

Blake looked to Karla, and then to Simpson.

"Looks like plan A won't work. Now for plan B,"

"And that is?" Karla questioned,

"I haven't a clue," Blake admitted.

Karla Ford turned in disgust,

“Fakk it,” she swore.

Blake looked at her in shock,

“Fakk? You’ve been hanging around with Roxy too much,” he said, he couldn’t remember the last time Karla swore, her language was usually a lot cleaner.

Karla simply smiled at him as Simpson said sadly,

"I'm sorry Blake,"

"That's all right Simpson," Blake said understandingly.

"To hell it is," Karla snapped, she turned and faced the two men,

"There must be some way we can do it,"

She looked at both men, hoping for one of them to suddenly come up with an idea.

"Well?" She asked.

Blake didn't have an answer, neither did Simpson. Kerr Logan walked in, he hadn't noticed the other three, his mind was on Roxy and her gorgeous curves, natural good looks and beautiful voice.

"Ah, Logan. Any ideas on how we can destroy a communications complex?" Karla asked hopefully.

"Pardon?" Logan asked,

Karla's question had knocked him out of his daydream.

"Blake wants us to go to the moon of Curth and destroy a communications complex," Simpson explained as Logan walked to the group.

Logan studied the blue prints,

"Explosives?" he offered,

"We've tried that, the buildings structure is too well built to have any effect," Blake said tiredly,

"Why attack it anyway?" Logan asked,

"Avalon has asked us to, as a part of an uprising in the sector," Blake replied.

Logan looked back at the plans.

"So we can't destroy the complex structurally, but if you cause an energy spike you could short the place out. Another idea is to destroy the power supplies, such as its main generators," Logan said with a smile,

"How do we do that?" Simpson asked,

"We go into orbit, teleport into the power generator plant and set explosives on the generators. We could also shut down the computer network to prevent them using any reserve systems they may have," Blake said as a plan came to mind,

"Therefore, closing the complex down and giving Avalon the time that she needs to mount her attack," he added as he turned to Logan.

"Well done."

"When do we head off?" Karla asked,

"We go now," Blake replied.

Karla cheerfully smiled, they were going to attack a Federation communication complex, Karla had waited for the time when they began to hurt the Federation, they had been in hiding too long and it was about time.

"Where's Roxy?" Blake asked,

"We will need her for this," he added.

"I'll get her," Simpson offered with a smile.

"I will," Logan said firmly to Simpson,

Simpson's smile dropped.

"You lot go to the Freedom, Karla knows how to prep her," Logan said as he headed out of the room.

Simpson turned to Blake, he had felt hostility from Logan and it worried him,

"Did I say something?" he asked.

Blake shrugged his shoulders,

"Come on, let's move."

Logan knocked on Roxy's door, he took a couple of breaths to calm himself, his heart was already racing just at the thought of seeing Roxy again.

"It's open," Roxy called from inside,

Logan opened the door and stepped inside, Roxy stood, with her back towards him, she was placing her baggy leggings into the clothes cleaning system. Roxy was now wearing a loose fitting black sweater and a pair of tight black rubber trousers that looked as if they had been formed around her legs and buttocks. Roxy had found the trousers in Logan’s storage hold, she had loved the idea of wearing them but felt insecure about how it would effect Simpson, the last thing she wanted was his leeching hands trying to grab her thinking she was wearing them for him. Things were different now, she was more confident, stronger and more capable in holding her own, also there was the issue of her feelings for Logan, which seemed to grow with each passing moment, she wore them not just for herself but for Logan too, the idea of wearing something for someone else was certainly not what she expected when she first got involved with Blake. Logan let out a soft sigh that he hoped that Roxy couldn't hear, the trousers gave Roxy's legs a nice line and her buttocks looked small and tight, she looked as beautiful from behind as she did from the front, his eyes found it hard to look away from her curving backside and her beautiful legs, all he wanted to do is run his hands all over them.

"We are heading off," Logan said calmly,

"Where to?" Roxy asked softly,

"Curth, a moon in sector three,"

Roxy turned to him and smiled warmly, she looked beautiful.

"Blake asked you to come and get me did he?"

"Simpson offered but I thought you might just prefer me coming here," Logan said as he stepped nearer to the stunning blonde,

Roxy nodded, she did prefer him to Simpson, she knew that by the way her heart was racing.

"Thank you again," she said as she turned and activated the clothing cleaning machine,

"I owe you one," she said with a smirk.

Roxy headed to the door, she patted Logan's big chest, he felt firm and hard, he was obviously in good shape.

"Let's go then," she said softly.

Logan followed Roxy out, he couldn't take his eyes from her buttocks, they were mouth-watering, the gentle wiggle was almost hypnotic, Roxy could feel his eyes looking over her, she gave a slight smile, she wanted to be the object of Kerr's desire, she knew that it would make her a very happy woman.

The starship Freedom entered the orbit of the small, sandy moon of Curth.

"Orbit is set, orbital compensators are functioning. We are now one thousand spacials from the moons surface," Logan announced.

Blake nodded as he climbed out of the scanner control flight seat,

"Roxy, Karla, let's move out," Blake ordered.

Karla climbed out from behind the gunnery position and headed to the main flight deck level, Roxy climbed down from the third level via the second, as she passed Logan, he reached out a hand and gently took her wrist, Roxy's heart leapt, she turned to him, he was looking straight back at her, Logan could see that she was on edge.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked softly with genuine concern.

"I don't know, I'm scared," Roxy said shakily.

Logan gave Roxy's wrist a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Take care and be careful."

"Thanks," Roxy said, she managed a half hearted smile,

Logan carefully let go of her wrist, Roxy turned and walked to the steps that lead down to the main level, she stopped and looked back to the pilot, he was still looking at her, she tried to offer him a reassuring smile but she couldn't, Roxy was too scared.

"Simpson, operate the teleport. Logan keep your eyes peeled," Blake ordered as he passed a gun and gun belt to Karla which had been stored in a cupboard in the corner of the flight deck, she wrapped the belt around her waist and attached a teleport pin to the breast pocket of her beige flight suit, Blake clipped his teleport pin on the collar of his shirt as Roxy joined them, Blake gave her a gun belt that was slightly too large for her slim waist, it stayed up though as long as she wore it on her hips, Roxy drew the small pistol out of the holster and looked at it, it felt different from the gun she had used in the shooting gallery. She looked up at Logan, she still looked scared, Logan gave her a warm smile, he opened his mind and reached out to the blonde, Roxy felt his touch that felt like being covered in a warm blanket, she remembered the same sensation when she was alone in Terrlow's castle, that presence had been Logan, she had thought so, Roxy took a deep breath, for a moment at least she felt the fear pass. 

As Karla was heading out of the flight deck she stopped, her Auron senses could feel Logan's touch but she could not tell where it came from or where it was directed, she looked at Logan who quickly looked back at her, Roxy felt the touch fade and the fear returned.

"Come on." Blake said to Karla as he patted her shoulder.

Roxy clipped the teleport pin onto her sleeve, re-holstered the gun and followed Blake and Karla out of the flight deck, Simpson was already at the teleport sitting at the controls.

"Co-ordinance are set," he announced.

Blake, Karla and Roxy took to the teleport platform and turned to the former civil engineer.

"Ready?" Blake asked the two women,

They nodded, Roxy's nod was the more half hearted of the two, she was still scared, Karla was raring to go.

"Okay Simpson, put us down," Blake ordered.

"Good luck," Simpson said as he turned the teleport dial.

With a hiss of pink noise, the solid forms of the landing party dissolved into thin air, Simpson waited for a moment.

"We are down and safe," Blake called in,

"Well done Simpson, we are just where we wanted to be. I will call back every five minutes," Blake added,

"Got that Blake, see you soon," Simpson replied.

John Blake popped his head out of a storage room, he checked to see if all was clear,

"Good, as Orac said no body around," he said as he stepped out into the corridor.

"Come one you two, let's get this thing done,"

"I couldn't agree more," Karla said as she joined Blake's side.

Karla saw the worry on Roxy's face.

"Come on Roxy, enjoy it."

It was obvious to Roxy that Karla thrived on these kind of situations, she was used to it, Roxy on the other hand was not. Blake made his way cautiously down the passage, Karla followed close behind and Roxy was just behind her.

"What we are looking for should be just down this corridor, third passage on the left and the second door on the right," Blake stated quietly.

Roxy looked down the corridor behind her, she was sure that she could hear voices, it made her feel even more nervous. The corridor reminded her of Gauda Prime, except it was well maintained, all white with doors every ten metres, after every third door there was an entrance to another corridor, all were lit up with lighting panels on the ceiling, the air in the corridor was surprisingly fresh, obviously the air conditioning worked. The three rebels made their way to the third passage, it seemed too easy for Blake, he expected there to be at least some Federation presence. He stopped and gestured to Karla and Roxy to stop, he listened out for anything, he could not hear anything.

"What is it Blake?" Karla asked telepathically,

"It's too easy," he whispered back,

"We better move," Karla urged.

Blake nodded, he continued on his way. The group soon reached the third passageway.

"Down there," Blake said pointing.

Karla went first, Roxy followed and Blake took to the rear, Blake noticed how worried Roxy looked,

"It'll be okay," he said to her,

"It will only be okay when we are back on the ship," Roxy replied nervously.

Karla stopped outside the second door on the right, Blake gestured to Karla to take one side of the door and for Roxy to take the other. Blake stood in front of the door and looked to Karla, he nodded, that was his signal to open the door. Karla took hold of the handle and gave it a hard push, it opened. Apart from the loud hum of the power generators, there was not a sound, it didn't make Blake feel any better, deep in his mind he felt he was walking into a trap, with this concern, Blake chose to be the first to enter the large control area. There was no one about, Orac had told Blake that the workers stopped their shifts after nine o'clock, Earth time, he hadn't believed it, he had at least expected a skeleton staff or something. No one was present, only the three rebels were in the generator section. Blake took a deep breath as the two women joined his side,

"Let's get this finished with,"

He still felt uneasy, it still felt like a trap, maybe he was wrong, maybe with what happened with Terrlow had effected his judgement, his confidence in people had been shaken, even with Roxy telling him what Terrlow had said to her about being forced into it by the Federation, Blake found he was worrying more than usual, he took a deep breath and hoped that his concerns were not warranted.

Carl Simpson walked back to the Flight deck, he saw Logan sitting at the scanner control's.

"Roxy looked scared stiff," he said,

"She was," Logan replied flatly.

"Maybe I should have gone down with her, you know, to give her company, make her feel better," Simpson said with a smile.

If only Simpson could see that Roxy wasn't interested in him, Roxy hated the attention that Simpson gave her, Logan sighed.

"No. It's better that you stay up here," he said as Simpson made

himself comfortable on the nine seat lounger.

"You're probably right, besides Blake wouldn't want you up in the Freedom on your own, I don't think that he trusts you not to abandoning him on the surface," Simpson said with a smile,

"If you were down on the surface and Roxy was up here I'd probably leave you to rot, but I know that Roxy wouldn't want me too," Logan said to himself before turning to the former civil engineer,

"In a tight situation I'd imagine that Blake would trust me more than he would trust you. I'm surprised that he hasn't thrown you off the ship yet," Logan snapped sharply,

"Blake isn't like that Logan. Unlike you Blake has an appreciation of me," Simpson countered,

"Well, he's never been very bright has he," Logan bit back,

Simpson gave Logan a hard stare,

"You have no appreciation of anyone do you Logan, not like me, just take Roxy for instance, one day she and I will be a couple,"

"I doubt that," Logan said firmly, knowing how Roxy felt for the him.

Roxy was working on overriding the safety couplers on the electronic emergency systems, Karla was hurrying around the generators planting explosives on each one as Blake covered the door with his gun. He turned to Roxy,

"How is it going?"

"Just another minute," Roxy replied,

"Three more overrides to disconnect and the computer programs to wipe," she explained,

"Good," Blake said, nodding approvingly.

He turned to Karla as she ran back to him, she was smiling,

"All charges set, we've got five minutes."

"It's all down to you now Roxy," Blake said as he turned back to the blonde.

After a brief silence, Roxy announced,

"Done."

"Let's get out of here," Blake said as he was about to speak into his teleport pin.

"What are you doing in here?" They heard being shouted at them from the door.

Blake, Karla and Roxy turned to the door, four Federation guards were looking back at them, Blake levelled his gun and let off a volley of plasma. The guards darted to both sides of the door. As Blake and Karla took cover behind a generator and Roxy hid behind the workstation that she had been working on, the Federation guards opened fire.

"I knew it was too easy," Blake cursed.

Karla nodded in acknowledgement, she turned her gun onto the guards and fired, the bases alarm sounded.

"Great," Karla shouted,

"More of them will come now,"

"I'll call the ship, cover me," Blake ordered.

A plasma bolt exploded over their heads.

"Simpson, teleport now," Blake shouted into his pin.

There was no reply, nothing happened.

"It's not getting out. Must be some interference from the generators," Blake shouted over the din of the gunfire.

Across from them hiding by the workstation, Roxy looked back at them, her eyes were wide with fear, she jumped every time a plasma bolt exploded near her, very occasionally she managed to returned fire. Blake looked around the large area, behind some machinery he could see an emergency exit, he patted Karla on her shoulder and showed her the door.

"Tell Roxy,"

Karla turned to Roxy and opened her mind,

"There is a door at the back of this room. We are going to make a run for it." Karla said telepathically,

Roxy heard her words, being touched by Karla was a different experience to the mind touches of Logan, he was far stronger than Karla was. Roxy nodded to her, Karla smiled,

"Let's go Blake."

"Now."

Blake ran to the exit, Karla followed on after him, Roxy took their lead. The Federation guards opened fire with greater intensity, Roxy turned to them, levelled her gun and opened fire and a guard fell dead. Roxy watched him die, she had killed him, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was responsible, Roxy felt suddenly numb, she couldn't move. Blake reached the exit, Karla joined him, they turned to see Roxy who standing still with her gun aimed at the Federation guards but not firing.

"Roxy," Blake called out.

Just then, a guard fired at her, his shot hit and sent her spinning like a spinning top. Roxy fell hard to the floor, her teleport pin fell away from her sleeve an disappeared under a work station.

"No," Blake shouted, he was about to run back in to retrieve her but Karla stopped him,

"The explosives Blake, they're about to blow,"

Blake looked to Karla.

"We've gotta get outta here," Karla insisted.

A volley of plasma rang off as the guards, eight of them now, stormed the room, Blake knew that going for Roxy was hopeless.

"Let's go," he said.

The two of them ran out of the door leaving Roxy behind. As the exit door closed the explosives went off, the five main generators exploded, the computer terminal that Roxy had used ripped itself apart, the power systems that supplied the whole Curth communications complex shut down, the complex was now in total darkness. 

In the teleport room on the Freedom, the solid forms of Blake and Karla appeared. Simpson stood slowly, he looked for Roxy,

"Where's Roxy?" He asked,

"Dead," Blake said blankly,

"Dead?" Simpson asked as he looked to Karla.

Blake rushed to the nearest intercom,

"Get us out of here Logan."

He turned to Simpson and Karla, Blake hated losing people, he had lost so many over the years it was something he had gotten used to but at this moment it would appear that Blake didn't even care.

"Let's get to the flight deck," he said in a bland tone.

Karla nodded, Roxy had only been with them for a short while, Karla was just beginning to like her, Simpson was gutted, he had lusted over Roxy since he had first laid eyes on her. Many a night he had fantasised about her, her loss hadn't sunk in yet. As the group entered the flight deck Logan turned to them, he could feel the tension, the silent shock. Next he noticed that Roxy wasn't present, it didn't take him too long to figure out what had happened,

"No, not Roxy," he said quietly.

Blake looked up at him sadly, Logan turned away from him, he saw Roxy in his mind, the way she spoke, her smile, her glowing blonde hair, her voluptuous breasts, slim hips and slimmer waist and the delicate wiggle of her small tight backside and that wiggle when she walked, he would never see her again, never wonder at her beauty, her sweet voice and wonderful laugh and never know if a relationship with her would of happened. Logan took a deep breath, he felt water welling in his eyes, he quickly wiped them, he would miss Roxy dearly.

The dust had settled in the generator area, emergency lighting filled the room with a red glow, engineering staff was already clearing the damage. All Federation guards that were in the room when the charges when off had been found dead. As two men lifted the remains of a generator housing, they spotted the body of Roxy underneath, they set the housing aside and checked Roxy for a pulse, one looked at the other,

"She's alive," he announced.

The other turned to a guard who was standing by the remains of what had been the door,

"Bring a stretcher, this one's alive." 

Liza Ford was sat with her hands webbed together and legs crossed, she wore her full dress uniform, she had received a call from Base Commander Lomax on an emergency frequency about a matter of extreme importance. The journey to Curth had been a long one, luckily for Liza, she was close to the system, and the journey would have taken months if she had received the call on Earth. She was sat the Base Commanders office waiting for Lomax to appear, like the rest of the base the office was lit by red emergency lighting, the door opened and Lomax entered, he walked around the deck and sat opposite the Captain. 

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting," he said apologetically,

"What have you called me here for?" Liza asked,

"As you are probably aware, we were attacked earlier this week," Lomax said as he offered Liza a glass of wine, Liza Ford refused.

"I did read the report. What has that got to do with me?"

"Supreme Commander Nixon informed us that you were to be contacted in regards to the starship Freedom,"

"That's right,"

"They are the people who attacked us," Lomax announced.

"What good does that do me, knowing they were here?" Liza asked,

"The Freedom may have gone but they left something behind," Lomax said as he opened a draw, reached inside and produced Roxy's side arm and teleport pin.

Liza took them, she discarded the gun but carefully studied the pin,

"Excellent workmanship, an expert put this together," she said to herself as she looked back to Lomax.

"It would have been better if you had the owner of these,"

Lomax sat back and smiled, he was quiet an old man with greying hair and heavy bags under his dark eyes,

"I have."

He suddenly had Liza's full attention,

"Do you know which one?"

"I don't unfortunately. What I do know is that she has blonde hair, about five feet tall and is quite a good looker," Lomax said with a smile.

Liza smiled back at him, she knew who he had prisoner, Roxanne Davis, she was the only one of the Freedoms crew to fit that description. Liza had read all the available files on the Freedom and its crew, she knew that if there was a weak link in the group, it was Roxy.

"I wish to see her,"

"We do not have an interrogation room here," Lomax pointed out,

"I know. You are lucky not to be on a civilian settlement. The public can be such a handful," Liza said as she looked around the office,

"I will interrogate her here, in this office,"

Lomax stood and walked to the door.

"I'll get her for you,"

Lomax headed out as Liza rose to her feet, she walked around the desk and stopped by the window. He had quite a boring view, there was nothing but sand ahead of her, she sighed and turned round. Liza stared blankly at the desk.

"I'll get what I want from Roxy, then I'll have you Blake." 

Roxy Davis woke up, she felt a burning pain in her left shoulder, she slowly rolled over on her makeshift bunk, she looked at her shoulder, it was wrapped in a heavy bandage, it was obviously where she had been shot. Roxy cast her eyes around the small two meter square room, sat in the corner was a balding man who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties, he was watching her.

"Where am I?" She asked him,

"You are in a storage room that they had gutted for the purpose of holding me prisoner. They don't have any prison cells here you know," he replied.

His voice was fairly posh with a hint of an alpha grade, if you don't include Logan that is,

"I guess that I'm still on Curth," Roxy said as she sat up, her arm throbbed painfully, she gently held onto it.

"Yes you are," the old man said.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Vila Restal," he said in a polite manner,

"Vila Restal? I've heard that name before," Roxy said, curiously studying him.

It dawned on her,

"That's it. The Liberator and Scorpio, you were with Kerr Avon,"

"That's right." Vila said, he was surprised that she would know of him, it had been over seven years since that last day on Gauda Prime.

"Avon and I were legends, we fought the Federation together. Although he got all of the glory. I suppose that I had to let him have it all, he was very demanding you know. I didn't mind, it made him more of a wanted man than me," Vila added,

"Yes, I know. He said you where nothing but a coward. Although he did admit to you being a thief and a good one at that."

"You've seen Avon then?" Vila asked, he rushed to Roxy, he needed to know.

"Yes. We were crewmates on the Freedom," Roxy explained,

"I knew it," Vila shouted as he stood up,

"He had to survive on Gauda Prime, I guessed that he would." he added as he looked down at Roxy.

"He could survive anything you know, even volcanoes. I once said that no volcano could kill him, he was too cold for them, he would put them out," Vila Restal rambled.

Roxy smiled, Avon had been right about Vila, his simple mindedness was refreshing, then a question came to mind.

"Avon said that you were dead, killed on Gauda Prime with his crew of the Scorpio?"

"I would have been if it wasn't for my knack of escaping death," Vila said with a smile before continuing, 

"Once Dayna was killed, Federation troopers rushed Blake's rebel base with guns blazing. On the sound of the first shot I hit the deck and stayed there, it seemed as though the troopers thought I was dead so they left me alone. The gunfire stopped, I saw that Avon was surrounded by Federation troopers, all with their guns aimed at him. Avon looked as if he was just about to fire at the guards when more gun shots rang out. It was the rebel soldiers from Blake's force. In the ensuing melee, I did a runner. The last I saw of Avon was him laying face down on the floor, I wasn't gonna go back and check to see if he was alive. All the crew were dead, I wanted to make sure that I survived at least," Vila explained.

Roxy smiled. Just then the door opened and Lomax stepped inside. Vila backed away as Lomax glared at Roxy,

"Good, you're awake. You have a visitor,"

Roxy looked to Vila, he returned her worried look with his own, Roxy was scared.

Roxy was escorted into the command office by Lomax and a Federation guard, Liza Ford stood watching as Roxy was brought in. Liza studied the blonde for a moment, her eyes glowed and a smile came to her red lips,

"Yes, definitely Roxanne Davis. I must admit that your photo file does not do you justice, I must remember not to have my photograph done by the same photographer," Liza said pleasantly as she took a seat.

"Please sit." Liza offered as she gestured to the chair opposite.

Roxy slowly took the seat, she expected something to happen, she didn't know what but for some reason Liza's pleasantness was unnerving.

"Lomax, you and the guard can leave us now," Liza ordered,

Lomax nodded, he turned to the guard and gestured for him to leave, Lomax followed him out of the door which quickly closed behind them.

"Wine?" Liza offered,

"No thanks," Roxy bluntly replied.

Liza poured out a glass and passed it to her.

"I think that you will need some wine,"

"And I said no thanks,"

Liza gave Roxy a hard look as she stood and walked around the table, she stopped behind Roxy and placed her hands on the blondes shoulders, her grip was firm, Roxy winced and gasped as her shoulder flared up in pain.

"Hurts does it?" Liza taunted,

"With the wine, the pain will not feel as bad. I can tell you it is going to get far worse,"

"I don't need it," Roxy found herself answering, the words came as a surprise to her, Liza was surprised too.

The former electronics engineer swallowed hard, Roxy wasn't good with pain, she was scared when she had been brought into the office, her fear now had reached new heights.

Kerr Logan paced the flight deck, he was alone, he looked around the massive room, he couldn't believe that Roxy was dead. Something in what Blake and Karla had described didn't sit well, perhaps it was that fact that he didn't wish to think that she was dead, perhaps it was because he had grown close to the woman over the last few weeks. Since Septer Prime his feelings had changed, one person he felt good with and could trust was Roxy and now she was dead, he had to try and convince himself of that. Why didn't it feel right? He turned to see Blake walk in smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" Logan snapped,

"The uprisings are going well on Alina and Klyne. Soon they will be free," Blake said happily,

"Well, as long as strangers win and survive, I guess that it doesn't matter about us. We are expendable," Logan shouted at him,

"Look Logan, I didn't want Roxy to die okay. I do not want anyone to die but in war it happens, you can't change that," Blake retorted,

Logan wanted to hit him but he knew that Blake was right, death does happen, he just had to live with the fact that he had come back, it was so hard to when good people like Roxy are killed. It didn't sit well, he would give his life to save her, she was an innocent but now she was dead. She had once said that life sucks, she was right.

Liza was sat opposite Lomax, she had just finished with Roxy, things weren't going the way she had hoped.

"She is stronger than I thought," Liza admitted,

"I guessed that you were having problems. I could hear her screams down the corridor," Lomax said calmly.

"Roxy is a beta graded electrical engineer. Arrested for no particular crime and placed among a group of rebels, she has no loyalty to them," Liza said to herself.

"Maybe she has got friendly with one of them," Lomax offered,

"No," Liza said dismissively,

"Blake is an idealist, he is in it for the cause only, so is Karla," Liza said to him, she smiled ruefully.

"Something funny?" Lomax questioned,

"Yes, Karla, my dear cousin. With our past it doesn't surprise me that we would be fighting each other, we never did get along," Liza said as she thought back to the times when she used to fight her older cousin in mock battles, Liza won countless times, it always angered Karla. Liza was born on Earth but raised on Auron, unlike Karla she didn't have telepathy. Liza worked on her other skills, ones that were far more rewarding.

"What of the others?" Lomax asked,

Liza looked back at him.

"Simpson, a mere architect, he is only along for the ride. My guess is that Roxy wouldn't like him anyway. Then there is Kerr Logan, my old friend," Liza said with a smile,

"We studied together in college and then the F.S.A. We even worked together on the odd tour of duty. He is a clever man, the top two percent of his class, myself included. He did beat me in the final exams by a point. He would never go with someone that was beneath his grading. Kerr Logan was a dangerous man but he is dead now," Liza went on, she smiled as memories of old came flooding back, the fun that she and Logan had during battle simulation classes. She remembered the way they would work together and wipe the floor with the other cadets and end up ruling the galaxy, or at least in the training sims.

"I've got an idea," Liza said,

"Bring Roxy back here," she ordered Lomax,

"You have just finished with her?" He queried,

"That should help me. Roxy thinks that she will be getting a rest now. When she finds out that she won't be it should lower her resistance," Liza explained,

"I'll get her." Lomax said as he got to his feet.

Kerr Logan walked to the passage way that lead out of the flight deck, he was still not happy with the thought that Roxy was dead, deep inside he was sure that her could feel her, something was telling him that she was alive. Logan stopped by the entrance to the passage, he turned and looked at the flight controls, he was tempted to change course and return to Curth.

Roxy was sat in front of Liza, she was crying, she had hoped to get some rest, her body ached, she felt exhausted and her spirit was very low,

"Tell me where Blake's base is," Liza ordered,

"No," Roxy said through her tears.

Liza Ford took out Roxy's gun from the desk draw and walked around the desk to Roxy's side, she couched down and set the gun to stun.

"You will tell me what I want to know," Liza said firmly,

"No I won't," Roxy shouted back.

Liza took a firm hold of Roxy's right arm and push the barrel of the gun against it, she pulled the trigger, Roxy screamed out in agony, it felt as if her arm had been crushed in a red hot vice. Liza stared at her, her eyes were cold.

"You know we have something in common," Liza said,

"Like what," Roxy cried,

"Your father," Liza sneered.

For a moment Roxy's tears stopped, her eyes widened,

"How do you know my father?" Roxy screamed,

"I was the one who killed him,"

Roxy suddenly felt very numb, she was breathing heavily.

"No. No," she shouted,

"Oh yes," Liza said as she pushed the barrel of the gun into Roxy's forearm again,

"You haven't any reason to hold back on me, tell me what I want to know, now,"

"Never,"

Liza pulled the trigger, the gun went off and Roxy let out a scream like she had never screamed before.

Logan suddenly stopped, he felt an agonising pain in his right forearm, he looked down at it curiously as the pain flared again, he winced and gritted his teeth, he felt a presence with him, something that was in pain, hurting and wanting it all to end. Logan closed his eyes and opened his mind, he touched the presence and he recognised it immediately.

"Roxy," he gasped.

He turned back to the flight deck, he ran up the steps to the flight control and began to hammer on the controls.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Blake asked as he entered the flight deck with Karla.

"We're going back to Curth," Logan replied as he set the course program,

"You're joking aren't you?" Karla asked as she and Blake joined Logan of the flight level,

"No," Logan said as he turned to the others,

"Why should we?" Karla pressed,

"Roxy's alive,"

"Alive, how would you know?" Blake asked,

"I have felt her,"

"Yeah, right," Karla said dismissively.

Blake and Karla stepped over to Logan, for Logan's liking they got too close, he drew his gun and aimed it at them.

"Get back," he ordered.

Blake stopped and reached his arm across Karla to stop her, he looked first at the gun and then at Logan.

"Give me the gun Logan," Blake said as he offered his hand to the pilot.

"One more step Blake and it will be your last," Logan warned.

Logan set up a program that would stop anyone changing the course systems.

"Logan, going back to Curth will be suicide," Blake said as he saw Carl Simpson walked into the flight deck from the other entrance.

Simpson saw Logan with his gun trained on his friends and as quietly as he could, he tried to sneak up on Logan. There was a stirring in the flight deck, Logan felt a change, he opened his mind and reached out to Simpson. Karla suddenly felt dark and powerful force emit from Logan, it made her feel very cold. As Simpson got nearer to Logan he suddenly stopped, he felt an invisible force hit him in the middle of his chest, his hands grabbed at his body, trying to stop this invisible force, it felt like his heart was being squeezed and made him choke, he gasped and groaned as he fell to his knees. Logan's eyes were full of rage,

"You narrow minded idiot. You think that you could sneak up on me do you?" Logan asked as he turned to Simpson,

"Try something like that again and it will be fatal." Logan warned as he let go, Simpson groaned as he slumped to the floor, his heart was pounding in his chest, it almost felt like his heart was going to explode. 

Blake and Karla remained absolutely still, eyes wide in shock, it was clear that Logan didn't really need the gun, Blake wondered why Logan had never used his ability before, he knew that Logan wasn't like any other person, he had heard of his telepathy and telekinesis and now he had seen it, it worried him. Perhaps he really did feel Roxy's presence. Blake watched as Logan left the flight deck, holding the side of his head, he looked as if he was in pain, perhaps using his ability hurt him and that could be why he hardly used it.

"What the hell was that?" Simpson groaned as he got to his feet,

"I have no idea," Karla replied as she checked the flight controls,

"He has locked the course heading into the computers with a pass code. It looks like we are heading back to Curth," Karla said to Blake.

Blake simply nodded.

Logan stood by the teleport, scanning his eyes over the blue prints of the Curth base, he noticed that it did not have any prison cells, he searched for any other place where prisoners could be stored, he then noticed a two meter square storage room. Logan knew that storage rooms could only be opened from the outside and that they were strong enough to hold anyone inside, it was also close to the command offices. Logan nodded, if Roxy was anywhere she would be there.

Blake stood by the entrance to the teleport with his arms crossed, Simpson was sat at the teleport controls as Logan took his place on the teleport platform,

"This is going to be simple." Logan said as he checked the spare teleport pin that he was bringing with him.

He hadn't noticed earlier that the teleport pin was entwined with another, he felt that it didn't matter as he pushed them both into his pocket.

"I will teleport down, get Roxy and teleport back up. While I'm on the moon, you cannot change course, you cannot leave the orbit I’ve established,"

"What if you die down there," Blake asked,

"If I die, the teleport pin will send a signal that will tell the flight computers that the program I have set is cancelled. You will then have full control," Logan replied,

"And one more thing, you have full control of the weapons and defence systems," Logan added,

"You seemed to have thought of everything," Blake said,

"I hope so,"

"You really think that Roxy is alive don't you?" Blake questioned,

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't," Logan said in all seriousness,

"We're in orbit over Curth Blake. We are now in teleport range," Karla's voice came over the intercom.

Logan turned to Simpson,

"Put me down," he ordered,

"Gladly," Simpson said as he operated the controls.

Simpson was happy to get rid of Logan, he couldn't have cared less if he never came back. With a hiss of static Logan disappeared. Simpson looked to Blake,

"What do we do now?"

"We wait," Blake replied.

Kerr Logan appeared in a small office, he scanned the room, no one was about, he levelled his gun and stepped quietly to the door, he carefully opened it and checked the corridor. A Federation guard was walking towards him, Logan opened the door and hid behind it, he hoped that the guard would see the door move and investigate, Logan had hope right, the guard levelled his gun and cautiously entered the office, he saw nothing, as he turned to leave Logan came out of hiding and smashed the hand grip of his gun into the guards throat, the force of the strike was enough to break the guards neck. Logan caught the guard before he could hit the floor and dragged him towards the only table in the office, Logan set the dead guard down and stripped him of his uniform, he slipped the black uniform over his own clothing and hid the body under the table, the uniform was a tight fit, they were not made to be worn over heavy flight suits like the one Logan wore. He put the masked helmet on and fastened the chinstrap, if there was one thing that Logan thought he would never do it was to wear a Federation uniform again. Logan stepped out of the office and made his way down the passageway.

Roxy was thrown into the storage room, she fell to the floor with a thud, the door slammed shut and the lock cracked. Vila Restal rushed to her side, she looked up at him, her eyes were blood shot with the tears that she had cried.

"I can't take anymore," Roxy groaned,

"You're be all right," Vila said, he tried to sound brave and reassuring but he didn't feel that way. 

Just then the door lock clicked and the door opened, a Federation guard entered and left the door ajar behind him, Roxy was crying, she saw the guard and screamed,

"Not again."

The guard crouched down and grabbed her left shoulder,

"Haven't you beaten her enough?" Vila shouted.

The guard looked at him and then turned to the despairing Roxy, he took a deep breath,

"I'm not here to hurt her," the guard said as he removed his helmet,

"I'm here to take her home," Logan said softly.

Roxy looked at him, all of a sudden the fear left her, of all the people she most wanted to see, Logan was on the top of her list.

"Kerr," she gasped.

Logan smiled, it was so good to see her again, Roxy immediately hugged him and taken by here emotions, she gave him a big warm kiss fully on his lips. Logan was pleasantly surprised as their lips parted.

"How did you know?" Roxy asked,

Logan removed a glove and reached into the uniform, he pulled out the two teleport pins and separated them.

"I felt it," Logan said with a glowing smile.

Logan clipped one of the pins onto Roxy's sweater and then turned to Vila, he recognised the older man from files that he had read while he served in the Federation military.

"Vila, I guess that you would like to get out of here too?"

"Most definitely," Vila replied, he wondered how this man named Kerr knew of him. 

Logan passed him a teleport pin,

"Clip this on," Logan ordered,

Logan handed Vila his gun,

"Cover the door."

Vila stood and turned to the door, he peered out to see that all was quiet. Logan took Roxy's arms to help her to her feet making her scream out.

"Not my arm," she whimpered.

Logan curiously rolled her sleeve back, it revealed a large black/purple bruise that covered her whole forearm.

"What the?"

Logan couldn't believe that anyone would want to harm a woman as pleasant and as lovely as Roxy.

"Liza Ford did it. She also killed my father. She wanted to know where the base was. I wasn't going to betray you," Roxy said shakily through her tears.

Logan knew who Liza Ford was, he had trained and served with her, knowing that Liza was on Curth meant that leaving was an immediate priority. Vila looked over his shoulder,

"I think someone heard her scream, someone's coming,"

"Time we left," Logan said as he took Roxy into his arms, the little blonde snuggled up against him, it felt good to be with him, she felt safe at last.

"Blake, teleport now," Logan ordered.

By the time that two guards entered the storage room the rebels were gone.

Liza and Lomax were sat in the office, discussing matters of the Federation as a guard rushed in, Liza looked angrily at him,

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The prisoners, they've escaped," the guard reported,

Liza looked to Lomax,

"Prisoners. I thought that there was only one prisoner?"

Lomax took a deep breath,

"We had captured the only survivor of a crashed ship. Someone by the name of Vila Restal," he answered.

Liza knew the name, she had read the files of the crews of the Liberator and Scorpio. 

"Nixon will hit the roof when he finds out," Liza snapped as she stood and turned to the guard,

"Find them. They can't have gone far," Lomax ordered,

Liza's personal communicator when off.

"What is it?" she asked into it,

"Ma'am, we have detected the Freedom. It is leaving the orbit of Curth,"

"Okay Captain, engage the enemy. Use the new weapons that your ships have been fitted with. Report back to me later," Liza ordered.

Three pursuit ships closed in as the Freedom pulled away from the small moon, once in range the three Federation ships opened fire. Each fired only one shot, two missed but the third hit the target on the Freedoms undercarriage, the rebel ship rocked violently with the impact.

Liza waited for a few moments, all was quiet until her personal communicator went off.

"Report," Liza ordered,

"We can report one impact. The Freedom has now gone to time distort seventeen,"

"Don't give chase. You've done what I wanted you to do, return to orbit, I'll join you shortly," Liza said in a commanding tone.

She turned to Lomax and smiled,

"My report will show that you gave me your full co-operation. Thank you Lomax." 

With that, Liza left the office, Lomax sighed with relief, he had expected her to yell at him so he was happy that she didn't.

There was a sense of relief on the flight deck, they had taken only one hit, the only damage was to the lower hull sensors, they would soon be rectified by the automatic repair systems. Vila Restal sat on the lounger with Karla and Roxy as the half Auron tended to Roxy's forearm. John Blake was operating the ship controls as Carl Simpson kept a vigil over the detector banks.

"What were you doing on Curth?" Blake asked as Vila downed a glass of wine that tasted good,

"I was on my way to Space World when the ship I was onboard lost control and crash landed on the moon, all but myself were killed. I was arrested after walking to the Federation base," Vila replied as he filled his glass again,

"This is great stuff," Vila said cheerily,

"Take the bottle," Blake offered,

"Thanks."

"Do you still want to go to Space World?" Karla asked,

"I'd sooner go to Keezarn but I fear that my route to Vilaworld was destroyed about nine years ago," Vila said sombrely,

"Keezarn?" Roxy asked, feeling that she had heard that name before,

"Yeah, why?" Vila asked,

"The city at the edge of the world, yeah my father went to the old ruins a few years ago, lot long before his death. He was trying to find out why the whole population of the planet had disappeared, he never found out how or why they vanished but he felt it had something to do with a door that seemed to lead into a passage," Roxy said as the memory of her conversation with her father came back to her.

"A door, you mean that the entrance leading to the trans-mat terminal is still intact?" Vila asked, sounding amazed,

"If we are talking about the same thing, then yes," Roxy replied, wincing as Karla applied a healing cast around her forearm.

"So, it survived Bayban's laser cannon, which means that I could still get to Vilaworld and Kerril," the old time thief said with a smile,

"Vilaworld?" Roxy asked,

"Yeah, Kerril named it after me, she was a nice girl, like you, very pretty," Vila said with a suggestive smile,

"Can you get through the door?" She asked,

"Yeah, no problem, you see, it isn't a door, it's a forcewall that just looks like a door. I've opened it once, I'm sure that I can open it again," Vila said boastfully,

"Okay then," Logan said as he joined Blake at the flight controls,

"We will go to Keezarn and check this door out," he added as he turned to Blake,

"You do not mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Blake replied,

"You don't mind?" Vila asked,

"We owe you one Vila, it's no problem," Blake replied,

"Thanks," Vila said, feeling that his fortune was beginning to change.

"There you go Roxy. In a few hours you should start feeling the cast taking affect," Karla said as she began to pack away her medi-kit,

"Thank you Karla, I'm going to my cabin, I could do with a rest," Roxy said as she rose to her feet and headed to the exit.

Logan watched her walk across the flight deck, Roxy stopped at the opening of the passage and turned to him, their eyes met, Logan smiled warmly, the blonde smiled in return before continuing out of the flight deck. Logan turned to Blake and gestured to the Federation uniform that he was still wearing,

"I'm going to change."

Roxy was walking to the cabin that she shared with Karla, she stopped as she heard footsteps behind her, Roxy turned and found herself looking over the handsome form of Kerr Logan, he looked good in the uniform. Logan smiled at her, Roxy was stunning to look at, now she was looking a lot happier,

"Thank you Logan, I owe you one," Roxy said softly,

"No you don't," Logan replied as he stopped in front of Roxy and gently took her by her slim waist.

Roxy found herself looking into Logan's hazel eyes, she never realised how beautiful they were until now, her heart was racing, her knees were trembling as he pulled her close, Roxy snuggled up to him, resting her palms on his big chest, Logan's body felt firm and hard, he was so comfortable to hold,

"How did you know that I was alive?"

"I felt your pain, that told me that you were still alive," Logan explained softly,

Roxy smiled, she didn’t understand how he could have felt her pain, but it didn’t matter, she had never known another man like Logan and she had never craved someone so much in a long time,

"But why risk your life for me?" Roxy asked,

"This might sound crazy but I didn't want to be apart from you," Logan confessed,

Roxy gave him a stunned look, her heart was racing faster, she couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"I want to take care of you," Logan said warmly as he pulled Roxy closer, she didn't resist.

Logan desired Roxy, his feelings were strong for her, they had kissed earlier in the prison cell and he wanted to kiss her again,

"I want to be with you," Roxy said huskily,

"Then why not?" Logan asked,

"Why not indeed," Roxy replied just before Logan pushed his lips tenderly upon hers, this time there was no holding back, Logan had grown to love the look of Roxy's lips and to kiss them was an incredible experience, she was delicious. Roxy loved his kiss, for such a strong man he was surprising tender, as she caressed his firm chest she could feel his heart racing, he was obviously as excited as she was. Logan surprised her again, his hands slid down her back, around the firm curves of her buttocks and squeezed her gently, Roxy gasped at the touch, the feeling of his hands on her bum was incredible, she tingled all over. Their lips parted, Logan's hands stayed on her backside which felt every bit as good they looked, still gently caressing her making Roxy smile and her eyes glow, she didn't mind having his hands on her body, it felt good and it excited her and more importantly she wanted him to hold her. Logan looked into Roxy’s beautiful green eyes, she was a very beautiful woman and without a doubt he was falling in love with her.

"I better go so you can get some rest and I’ve got to get out of this uniform" Logan said softly,

“Could be a good idea to keep it though,” Roxy suggested warmly as she stroked his chest,

“I’ve always had a thing for men in uniform,” she added with an embarrassed smile,

“Really?” Logan asked, sounding surprised,

“Yeah,” Roxy’s cheeks were red,

“Then I may just keep it,” Logan said with a loving softness,

“That would be good,” the young blonde said as the heat left her cheeks,

Logan took a deep breath,

“I better let you rest,”

Roxy didn't want him to leave but she was now feeling very tired, her body was aching and she knew that she needed sleep, Roxy knew she was only standing because Logan was holding her.

"Thanks, I need my beauty sleep," Roxy said tiredly as she pulled away from the embrace,

"Beauty sleep? You do not need that, I doubt that you ever will," Logan said as he looked into Roxy's sparkling green eyes,

"You are so sweet," Roxy said with a smile, placing her hand on Logan’s cheek,

"Sleep well, if you need anything let me know," Logan offered,

Roxy smiled warmly,

"I'll do just that," she replied with a loving smile,

"Good," Logan replied as he watched Roxy walk to her cabin,

Roxy looked so beautiful, so sweet. Logan took a deep breath, how could he not have feelings for her? She was perfect.

"Sleep well," Logan said as Roxy entered her cabin,

Roxy looked over her shoulder a gave him a warm smile,

"I will now," she replied before her cabin door closed, her spirit was lifted, even with her body being in so much pain she felt stronger and happier than she had been for over two years.

"Good," Logan said to himself before continuing to his cabin to change.

Logan opened his locker before removing the uniform and he rolled it up, he looked at the bundle of black fabric, smiled and dropped it into the bottom of his locker, the idea of keeping it was strange to him, the uniform represented a part of his life that he found hard to legislate for, but Roxy’s reaction to him wearing it changed his view, he closed his locker and secured its lock, he glanced to the adjoining wall that separated the men’s cabin from the woman’s cabin and smiled, after fearing that he had lost Roxy he now had hope, she was alive and if not well, she would be on the road to recovery, he longed to have her in his arms again, taking a deep breath he turned and walked out of the cabin and into the passage way, he walked to the flight deck with a feeling of hope that he had not felt in years. 

Legacy Of Roj Blake

Chapter Six

Downfall?

The events of Curth have caused Supreme Commander Nixon even greater concerns as the rebellion secured the planets Alina and Klyne and with the crew of the Freedom escaping with a well known former rebel, Vila Restal.

Nixon is furious and sees that Liza Ford is to blame for this failure, with the rebellion growing in confidence and mounting larger and more ambitious attacks Nixon knows that he needs a victory and quickly.

On Domserrat Kerr Logan and Roxy Davis are growing closer while the other members of the group rest after Curth. Unknown to the resting group Liza Ford hatches her plan...

The starship Freedom, the home of Blake and his crew nestled into the silo, as the ships landing gears took the brunt of the Freedoms weight the circular platform began to rotate, the sound of grating metal and the hiss of pneumatic systems echoed around the dark silo. While the ship turned the interior lighting came on line, replacing the darkness with a more welcoming orange glow. When the entry ramp on the Freedom hissed open Carl Simpson and Karla Ford were the first to disembark.

"Could you shut up about that. I was there remember," Karla said, she sounded irate, Karla was fed up with Simpson's constant complaining about what Logan had done to him before rescuing Roxy from Curth.

"Look, it wasn't your heart being squeezed," he protested,

"Your lucky he doesn't do it again," Karla said with an evil smile,

"He won't be that lucky next time," Simpson replied flatly.

Karla Ford smiled, Simpson wouldn't of been able to do anything any how, he was just angry at himself for not being able to stop Logan. They both reached the main entry door, behind them came a loud clang, they both spun round to see what it was, it was only the clamping governors locking on the rotary platform that was there to hold it into place. They both turned back to the door, Simpson opened it and walked straight in.

"Don't offer to let me go first, some gentleman you are," Karla said sarcastically,

"Shut it Karla," Simpson snapped.

Karla smiled again, he had been in an ill-tempered mood ever since they left Keezarn after dropping off Vila Restal. Carl Simpson headed directly to his room as Karla walked to the control room, she activated all of the air conditioning systems to clear the stuffy air, then she turned to the drinks cabinet, opened it and poured herself a glass of apple juice. John Blake entered carrying Orac, he set the computer down on a table and turned to Karla.

"Could you pour me out a glass, please?" He asked.

Karla nodded as Blake took a seat in the corner of the room.

"I feel exhausted," Blake sighed as he rolled his head from one side to the other.

Karla passed him a glass of apple juice and sat down beside him.

"Thank you," Blake said appreciatively, he took a sip, it was very cold, perfect.

"Where's Simpson gone?" Blake asked,

"To his room I guess," Karla replied,

"He is still going on about what Logan did," she added.

"It couldn't have been a good experience for him, to know that there was nothing he could do to stop it," Blake said before taking a sip of his drink.

"I know but I wish that he would just shut up about it," Karla said in

a hard tone.

Blake took another sip of his apple juice, he could understand her annoyance, Simpson was annoying him too.

"I think that Simpson should stay away from Logan for a while. Logan doesn't have much time for him."

Karla nodded.

"They've never really liked each other from the time they first met,"

"I only hope that they come to some kind of understanding. I do not want a group as small as this to be at each others throats all the time," Blake said firmly,

"Absolutely," Karla said with a smile.

Blake smiled, patted Karla's thigh and stood up.

"I'm going to my room," he said before finishing his apple juice and placing the glass in the utensil cleaning system.

"Okay," Karla said as her eyes followed Blake as he left the room.

On the Freedom’s flight deck, Roxy Davis walked down from the third level to the second level where Kerr Logan was sat at the flight controls.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

Logan turned to her with a warm smile, he looked her up and down, she looked wonderful. His admiring looks didn't go unnoticed by Roxy who found the attention exciting, she smiled.

"I can't figure out why the lower hull sensors aren't operational," Logan said as Roxy placed her hand on his shoulder.

If there was one thing that they had agreed it was not to let the others know how they felt for each other, so whenever any of the others were around they couldn't touch or hold each other, they both found the arrangement frustrating.

"What can you do?" Roxy asked softly as she propped herself up on the side of Logan's flight control board.

She crossed her arms as Logan looked into her glowing green eyes,

"What do you want me to do?" Logan asked suggestively,

Roxy Davis grinned and blushed. Roxy hated the fact that Logan could make her blush, it was a big give away of her feelings to him, she scanned the flight deck, making sure that they were alone as a thought came to her mind that made her blush even more,

"You could give me a big kiss if you like,"

Her tone was suggestive, Logan accepted her invite, he rose to his feet, gently took Roxy's slim waist and pulled her to him, Roxy placed her palms onto Logan's chest as she snuggled up to him, his body felt firm and hard against her but he was so very comfortable. Roxy craned her head back and offered her lips to Logan who pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with great tenderness and lovingly, Roxy returned his love with her own, she gave with all of her heart, their eyes were closed and their hearts were pounding excitedly. Roxy tingled as Logan slipped his hands off of her waist, onto her hips and then further down onto the firm beautifully curved backside and squeezed, she loved having her backside caressed and fondled, Roxy had never thought that her backside was so sensitive, not many men had paid attention to them before, she had never know a man who liked her bum as much as Logan obviously did, he couldn't keep his hands off of it especially when she was wearing something as tight as the rubber trousers that she was wearing, but that was why she was wearing them, she wanted his attention, she got a thrill out of it as well, at this very moment she was loving it. Their lips slowly parted, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, Roxy had a beautiful glow, she smiled at him and Logan smiled back. Logan’s feelings for Roxy were very strong, he couldn't resist her, he pulled Roxy against him and held her close, Roxy cuddled up to him, it relieved some of the stress of keeping their hands off each other during the long journey back from Keezarn, the ship had proved to be too small to find a place where they would not be interrupted or noticed. Logan gently ran his hand through Roxy's silky smooth blonde hair.

"I love you," he said softly before kissing the top of her head,

"I love you," Roxy replied with a happy grin.

Supreme Commander Jack Nixon was standing in his command office looking out of its large window, he looked down on the dead planet of Auron. His Supreme Command Station had been handed from one Supreme Commander to another, it was an old station shaped like a wheel which rotated on its axis, every five hours he would get a full view of the planet Auron. Nixon was waiting and Liza Ford was late, if there was one thing Nixon hated it was lateness, no matter how little. Nixon's intercom buzzed, he turned to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Captain Ford has arrived sir,"

"Let her in,"

Nixon took his seat and webbed his hands together as Liza Ford entered the room.

"You are late," Nixon snarled, he was furious with her,

Liza felt his rage, she sat down and crossed her legs,

"You have my apologies sir, the teleport on my pursuit ship was faulty, I had to dock onto the station,"

"I do not care about that," Nixon snapped.

Liza glared at him, it was obvious to her that no matter how late or early she arrived he would still be angry,

"Get to the point Nixon," she retorted.

Nixon lent forward, thrusting his finger at her.

"You let them go. You allowed the Freedom to escape from Curth," he shouted accusingly,

"That was a part of my plan," Liza replied reassuringly,

"If you were to let them go all along, that is akin to treason," Nixon countered,

"Not if the plan involves their inevitable capture," Liza replied, she remained calm,

"And how do you intend to do that?" Nixon questioned, he found Liza's calmness curious, 

"Do you expect Blake to tell us where they hide?" He added mockingly,

"You could say that," Liza answered as she sat back and smiled,

Nixon studied Liza, she obviously had a plan that she was keeping under wraps,

"Meaning?" Nixon questioned,

"Meaning, soon we will have them," Liza stated calmly.

Nixon stood up and walked back to the window, he looked out at Auron and took a deep breath.

"What have you done Liza?"

"I used the new D.S.S.Ps during the confrontation with the Freedom over Curth. One D.S.S.P reported full lock on and we have got a very good signal from it," Liza explained,

"D.S.S.Ps? I didn't think that the Deep Space Sensor Probes were off the drawing board yet," Nixon queried,

"They have only been available for three months, I was able to get three of them the moment they were off the production line and were tested," Liza Ford stated.

Nixon turned to her, his rage had passed, he now appeared calm, he knew what Liza was planning.

"What is your next move?"

"I will wait for the D.S.S.P signal, that will tell me where they are. I will move a force as close as possible to their location and hold for a few days,"

Nixon retook his seat and gave Liza a curious look.

"Why wait a few days?"

"It gives them more chance to relax. They will not be too alert when we move in. It will be unexpected, they will be easier to attack,"

"They would be more vulnerable," Nixon said softly,

"Yes sir,"

"When do you hope to know?"

"Shortly sir, it depends upon where they are," Liza replied,

"And where they are is no longer safe for them," the Captain said triumphantly.

Nixon rubbed his hands together, things were better than he thought,

"What resources do you need?" He asked,

"Two fleets and a landing party. I would also like to have Cory Williams made available to lead the ground force," Liza replied,

"I'll see what I can do in regards to Cory Williams. Once you have your signal you will have the entire Federation battle fleet at your disposal," Nixon said reassuringly.

Liza sat back and smiled, she could sense victory.

Carl Simpson walked into the control room, there was nobody about, he saw Orac, sitting on the table buzzing quietly to itself. Simpson walked up to it and placed his hands on the computers outer housing,

"Orac,"

The computer did not respond,

"Orac,"

"WHAT IS IT? I AM VERY BUSY RESEARCHING THE CONTENTS OF PULSARS,"

"Shut it Orac, I need you to look for something for me,"

"AND WHAT MAY THAT BE?"

"I want to know what one person is doing now on Gauda Prime,"

"ASK THE QUESTION SIMPSON. I DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY," Orac snapped,

"The name is Valery Simpson, she has two sons Mark and David," Carl Simpson stated, with all the time he had been on the run, Simpson hadn't had any time to check on his estranged wife and children. His wife had left him shortly before his arrest, recently with his loneliness he had found himself missing her and his two boys. He missed playing with his sons, they were only four years and five years old, he missed their laughter, their innocence, even though his wife had walked out on him to be with another man and took the children with her. He was a man who needed female company, without it he felt incomplete, he had hoped to be with Roxy now but that now seemed very unlikely and Karla wasn’t his type. Carl Simpson looked sombrely at the computer.

"Well Orac?"

"I HAVE FOUND THE INFORMATION THAT YOU HAVE REQUESTED. VALERY SIMPSON, MARK AND DAVID WERE KILLED IN A TRANSPORTER ACCIDENT TWO WEEKS AFTER YOUR ESCAPE FROM GAUDA PRIME,"

Simpson suddenly felt cold, his heart was beating heavily in his chest, his eyes flooded with water which streamed down his face, 

"You're wrong Orac, you must be wrong," Simpson cried out,

"THE INFORMATION IS CORRECT SIMPSON,"

"No. It cannot be," Simpson said as he turned away from the computer.

He felt rage building inside of him, he wanted to lash out and hit something or

someone, he saw Blake standing by the door and Blake was giving him a sorrowful look.

"My children, dead. My little babies are dead," Simpson told him.

Blake walked up the former civil engineer,

"Are you going to be all right?" Blake asked, he sounded concerned. 

Simpson looked at Blake, tears streamed down his cheeks, he took hold of Blake's shoulders.

"I don't know. My kids are dead Blake, my ex-wife too, I still loved her even though she walked out on me. She said that work had become more important for me, she claimed that I ignored my children, I couldn't do that, they were my flesh and blood, I brought them into the world. My credits paid for their clothes and toys and now they are dead."

Simpson fell into Blake and cried out, Blake held the taller man, he felt for him, Simpson wasn't the first to lose people he loved, it happened all over the galaxy. Blake had heard of the way that Simpson's family had died, it was the most common way for people to die, especially those who were related to rebels or defectors. The Federation always used that excuse to cover up the fact that they were responsible. Blake chose not to let Simpson know that the transport accident was likely to be a sham, that the Federation had killed them because Carl had escaped from Gauda Prime. One day he may just find out the truth for himself.

Later that evening Kerr Logan walked into the control room, he saw Karla Ford sitting on the lounger listening to some music though a head set, he guessed that she was listening to Auron folk music, something that Karla frequently listened to, she saw Logan and turned the volume on the head set down. Logan looked as if he was looking for something.

"What is it?" She asked,

"Where's Blake?"

"Last I heard he was going to his room. Why?"

"I have something I need to ask him," Logan said as Roxy entered the room and walked to the drinks cabinet, Logan's eyes followed her and he looked her up and down, he quickly turned back to Karla who seemed to miss Logan's admiring glance,

"What's the problem?" Karla asked,

"The lower hull sensors, they still haven't come back online yet. I was hoping that Blake could give me a few pointers,"

"If I see Blake before you do I'll let him know," Karla said as she turned the volume up on the head set and closed her eyes and began to bob her head to the music.

Roxy turned to Logan and smiled,

"What are you going to do now?" She asked whilst pouring out a glass of white wine for herself,

“I will be thinking of ways to sort this problem out,” Logan said with a resigned tone.

He looked into Roxy's eyes, smiled and whispered to her,

"You look gorgeous,"

Roxy’s smile widened and her heart lifted,

"So do you," she said before looking at Karla.

The half Auron's eyes were still closed as she enjoyed her music. Roxy turned back to Logan and teasingly blew him a kiss, Logan smirked.

"What are you going to be doing?" He asked,

"I need a good, hot bath," Roxy replied,

Logan moved to her side and gently set his hand on her lower back, Roxy smiled at him warmly, she liked it.

"Do you need anyone to help you wash your back?" Logan questioned teasingly, his hand gently stroking her,

"Cheeky." Roxy said with an embarrassed smile, her cheeks went bright red.

"I'll see you later," Roxy said as she headed out of the room with her glass of wine.

Logan followed her out,

"Just so that you know I'll be at the sea front, it’s a good place to think," he called after her,

"Okay." Roxy replied as she looked over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile, her cheeks were still red.

Blake stepped into the control room, he had showered and changed into a green and black two piece outfit, Karla was still sat on the lounger listening to her music, her eyes opened and she saw Blake as he checked the detectors.

"All Clear." he said to himself.

Karla turned off her headset and removed it.

"Logan was looking for you. Have you seen him?"

Blake turned to her,

"No, I was bathing, needed to relax after speaking with Simpson," Blake said gravely,

"What's happened?"

Blake sat down beside Karla as she put her head set on a table.

"Simpson has just found out that his ex-wife and two children were killed, two weeks after our escape from G.P," Blake said sadly,

"What was the cause of death?" Karla queried,

"The report says that it was a transporter accident,"

"You think that it was the Federation?" Karla asked,

"I do,"

"How is he?"

"Terrible. After he found out he grabbed the nearest bottle of wine. He is distraught,"

"Poor man. Where is he now?"

"I left him in his room. I done all I could,"

"Do you think that is a good idea leaving him alone in his room?"

"I don't know," Blake sighed. 

"By the way what did Logan want?" Blake asked,

"He was having trouble with the Freedoms hull sensors, they haven't gone online," Karla replied,

"Right, I'll have a check. Do you know where Logan is now?"

"I don't, sorry,"

"It's okay. I'll find him later," Blake said as he stood and walked to Orac.

The computer was still buzzing,

"Blake, you didn't leave the wine bottle with Simpson did you?" Karla asked as she stood and joined his side,

"He finished it by the time we got to his room," Blake replied as he turned to Orac,

"Orac, find out why the hull sensors on the Freedom are not functioning,"

The computer did not respond.

"Did you hear me Orac?"

"OF COURSE I HEARD YOU. I MUST STATE THAT I AM VERY BUSY. I MUST BE ALLOWED TO CONTINUE ON MY OWN WORK."

"Do as I say Orac. Then continue with your own work," Blake ordered,

"VERY WELL, I WILL GIVE YOU A REPORT ONCE I HAVE ONE,"

"Thank you Orac," Blake said as he smiled to Karla.

Roxy walked into the recreational room, she had changed her sweater for figure hugging white blouse top that had a low neck line which she wore with a pair of skin tight satin look black leggings, she felt relaxed after her long hot bath. Roxy stood by one of the food dispensers and selected a salad, she waited as the machine prepared the food, Roxy decided to sit but it didn't take too long for the dispensers buzzer to sound, as Roxy stood and walked over to the machine Simpson staggered in, he was clearly drunk. He saw Roxy and smiled, she looked amazing, he staggered towards her.

"Ah, Roxy you gem of a girl. How about it?"

Roxy turned, Simpson was drunk, his speech was slurred and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Push off Simpson." Roxy said as she turned and collected her salad,

"You know that you want it," he said as he placed his hands on Roxy's hips.

Roxy immediately shrugged him off.

"Don't need to play hard to get Sweetie, we’re the only ones hear," Simpson said as he pinned Roxy up against the food dispenser, Roxy turned her face away from him, the smell of alcohol was revollting.

"Go away Simpson, you're drunk," Roxy said as she tried to get passed him, Simpson stopped her.

"You're mine," he slurred,

"In your dreams Simpson," Roxy retorted,

"You're not leaving here without letting me kiss you," Simpson slobbered as he held onto Roxy's arms,

"Get off me," Roxy screamed as she pushed at him, sending her salad all over the former civil engineer.

He tried to kiss the side of her neck, Roxy pushed him away, Simpson shoved Roxy into the dispenser. Angered now, Roxy punched Simpson across his face, with the tall man being drunk, he staggered backwards, almost falling over, Simpson regained some kind of balance and moved in on her again,

"Bitch," he shouted as he hit Roxy in the face with the outside of this hand. 

Roxy smashed into the dispenser and fell to the floor, Simpson stopped and looked at her with amusement. Roxy wiped the blood that ran from her lip, she glared at him angrily, trying to prevent herself from crying, it was hard not to,

"Ah, did I hurt you?" Simpson jeered,

Rage began to build in Roxy, she had had enough of Simpson, this time he had gone too far, she remembered the training that Logan had given her over the last few weeks while onboard the Freedom. Roxy didn't say a word, she slowly got back to her feet as Simpson moved in, with one swift stroke Roxy pivoted on one foot and kicked Simpson in the side of his head with the other with more than enough force to knock him off his feet. Without thinking, Roxy unclipped her sabre from a belt loop on her hip and extended the blade, Roxy was boiling with rage, her breathing was deep as she stepped closer to Simpson and forced her right foot onto his groin. Simpson cried out in pain whilst Roxy aimed the tip of her sabre at his throat,

"As from today you won't come any where near me. Is that clear?" 

She was furious, she could remember only one other time when she had felt this way, when one other man forced himself on her, the memories flooded back to her. Simpson didn't respond. Roxy forced her foot harder into his groin, he cried out again.

"Well, is it?" Roxy shouted as Blake rushed in.

He had heard shouting and decided to check it out, he stopped at the door and watched, amazed.

"Did you hear me Simpson? Get it in that thick so-called alpha graded head of yours that I'm not interested in you one bit. I never have been and never will be. You touch my body or force yourself on me again I will kill you, is that clear?" Roxy yelled, still breathing hard.

"Let him go Roxy," Blake said softly,

Roxy glared at him, if looks could kill Blake would have surely have died.

"Not until I hear him say that he understands me," she growled as she turned back to the focus of her anger,

"I understand," Simpson slurred,

"You better do," Roxy warned as she closed down her sabre.

Roxy again pushed her foot into Simpson's groin as she stepped away from him, Simpson groaned in agony. When Roxy had entered the room she had been hungry, she had now lost her appetite. Blake's eyes followed the blonde, who had began to cry as she left the room and then he looked down at the sorry state of Simpson, he was lying on the floor with both hands holding his genitals, withering in pain.

"That bitch," Simpson cried out,

"You fool Simpson," Blake snapped,

"Your children and ex-wife may have died but this is something you do not do, ever," Blake shouted at him.

Simpson coward as he slowly got to his feet and sat on the nearest chair, he buried his face into his hands and groaned with self-pity. Blake gave him a hard look, he could not believe what Simpson had tried to do.

Kerr Logan was on the trunk of a fallen tree, looking out at the pale blue ocean, he heard crying coming from the direction of the base, as it drew nearer, Logan recognised the sobs as Roxy, he quickly stood up and looked around for her, he saw her as she appeared over a grass verge, running in his direction. Logan ran to her, as they met Roxy threw her arms around him and cried into his chest, Logan held onto her close, she was shaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly,

"Fakking Simpson," Roxy cried out,

"The sod touched me up. I told him no, but the drunken bastard wouldn't listen," she said through her tears.

Logan's rage boiled, he knew that Simpson tried his luck with Roxy, he had now gone too far,

"Right that's it. Where is he?" Logan asked her, his rage was boiling,

"In the recreational room, recovering no doubt," Roxy said shakily,

"Recovering?" Logan asked,

"Yeah, the teachings you gave me in self defence helped me knock him off his feet, I then forced my foot where it hurts," Roxy said, sounding slightly triumphant.

Logan understood what she meant and smirked, he wished that he could have seen it.

"If you did that to him, why the tears?" He queried,

"Because it brought it all back," Roxy shouted tearfully,

"Brought what back?"

Logan was now concerned, something had happened to Roxy, something that she was very afraid of. Roxy looked into Logan's worried hazel eyes, the secret she held onto she had never told of to anyone, she had never trusted anyone enough to share it, she felt that she could trust Logan, he loved her and she loved him, Kerr Logan had a right to know,

"The reason why I left Earth," Roxy said, she was still very upset,

Logan looked into her saddened eyes, he hated to see her cry, he wanted to protect her and to help her,

"Tell me," he said, his words were soft and loving.

Roxy took a deep breath, she saw the tree that Logan had just been sitting on,

"I'll need to sit down,"

"Sure. Anything you need," Logan said as he took her hand and walked with her to the tree,

They sat down, Roxy swallowed deeply, she wanted to tell Logan, Roxy needed to share it, it had been a heavy burden to carry over the last three years,

"It all started when I met a guy named Ryan. It was love at first sight, we dated, he was a real gentleman. I thought that I had met mister right. After a couple of months Ryan went on a tour of duty. I went out to a night bar when I met and old friend of mine from college. We got talking, I told her all about Ryan and she seemed to know him. She later told me that Ryan was a married man, apparently he was married to the daughter of a Federation high admiral. I was distraught, another man had done the dirty on me, I was angry. I found out through my friend who he was married to and paid her a visit. I told her everything and like me she was furious,"

Roxy took a deep breath as Logan carefully put his arms around her and pulled her close, she snuggled up to him and continued,

"I heard later that Ryan's wife had thrown him out of their home. When his father in law found out Ryan lost his commission. Nothing happened for a while, I just got on with my life, feeling hurt and not able to trust men for a while,"

Roxy's tone changed, it became sadder and darker,

"I arrived home one night after a long day at work. All was as it had been many times before, all was quiet. As I turned on the lighting I was jumped on from behind. I was thrown from one wall to the other. It was Ryan. He beat me and then stripped me of my clothes and raped me,"

Logan's mouth dropped, he suddenly felt cold, he couldn't think why anyone would want to harm a woman as beautiful and loveable as Roxy, the blonde was now very upset and visably shaking so Logan held onto her little tighter,

"He beat me again, raped me again. All while shouting at me, accusing me of ruining his life, blaming me for being thrown out of the Federation military. I don't know what happened then, I woke up in hospital, I had been out of it for five whole days, I suffered one broken leg, two broken arms, a broken jaw, a fractured skull and cracked and broken ribs. Apparently my neighbours had heard my screams and Ryan shouting and called the police. By the time they got to my home Ryan had gotten away. After weeks of recovering I returned home, I entered my apartment, it was still in a mess. I felt very sick, my home felt violated, it wasn't safe anymore. I had to leave,"

Roxy managed a smile as she cuddled up closer to Logan,

"My neighbours where wonderful people. They were an old couple who had both served some way in the Federation. For their hard work for the Federation they had a number of properties on some of the outer worlds. They offered me the pick of any of them. I wanted to be as far away from Earth as I could so I picked their farm on Gauda Prime. My work details were transferred and I left on the next available flight. I paid twenty thousand credits for the farm, it was worth twice that but that was all they wanted for it,"

Tears still fell from blood shot eyes, Logan's heart reached out to her, he held her in his arms, cradling her like a small child,

"Now I know why you kept your distance with men. I don't blame you," Logan said softly,

"I've never trusted a man since, until you that is," Roxy confessed,

"You certainly have lived a hard life haven't you,"

"All I ever wanted in life was to settle down with a man I loved and have children. I've always wanted to be a mother, being on the run has kinda ruined my plan," Roxy said tearfully.

Logan tenderly kissed Roxy's forehead.

"I guess that you would like time to develop our relationship?"

"I need time, I know how strong you are and I know that if you forced yourself on me there is probably nothing I could do,” she sobbed,

“I would never force myself on you, I guess that when it comes to relationships I am a bit of an old romantic,” Logan said with a reassuring smile,

"I'll give you all the time you need," he added softly,

Roxy managed a smile, it felt good knowing that Logan understood and it felt good to finally tell someone of what happened, she needed him to understand and to be patient with her.

"I love you. You are very special to me. I will wait for an eternity for you if I have to," Logan said warmly,

"Because I feel that you are worth it," he added with a smile,

"And I love you too," Roxy said as she gave Logan a big hug.

They stayed there a while holding each other, Logan kissed Roxy tenderly on her head. On the horizon Logan noticed that the weather was turning,

"Come on my peach, let's get back to the base,"

Roxy looked up at him with a curious smile,

"Peach?"

"Yes," Logan replied with a grin,

"Why?" Roxy asked, she was very curious,

"Because of your butt. Your butt reminds me of a peach, smooth, rounded, small, very firm and very tasty,"

Roxy grinned, the sadness left her face and she looked better for it,

"Tasty as a peach, Really, how would you know?"

"Well, I used to eat peaches back on Earth when growing up,” Logan said,

“I supposed you would, such rare fruits are only available to the higher classes,” Roxy replied,

“I’ve never seen one let alone eat one,” she added,

“Your butt reminds me of one, peaches are my favourite fruit, very tasty indeed and very mouth watering,"

"Really," Roxy said dismissively, she was blushing.

"Yes, really," Logan said with a sparkle in his eyes,

Roxy’s eyes lit up, she knew that Logan was a leg and bum man, he had made that very clear, being called his peach would be nice, she was happy to have a pet name, especially one given to her by the man she was falling in love with,

"I guess that we should make it back. The others will miss us," she said.

"Come on then." Logan lovingly said as he took her hand,

She smirked, Roxy was feeling much better now and it was all thanks to Logan, he had truly lifted her spirits. As the two of them headed back to base, Logan gently rested his hand on her left buttock, through her leggings she could feel the warmth of his hand, Roxy smiled, she had expected it and hoped for it. At the moment, a kiss, a cuddle and having Logan's hands holding her was welcome, she wasn't ready for anything more intimate yet, but still it brought a sparkle to Roxy's eyes. Over the last year Roxy had thought that she could never be happy, but with Kerr Logan she had found what happiness was. 

Roxy and Logan entered the base, they walked into the main hall, it branched out into two corridors, one lead to the control room and landing silo and the other headed to the sleeping quarters and recreational room. They stopped and looked and each other, Roxy was now feeling hungry,

"I'm gonna get myself something to eat,"

"Okay," Logan said, he wanted to give Roxy a kiss but at that moment Karla appeared.

"Ah, Logan," the Auron called,

"See you later," Roxy said to Logan,

"Sure," Logan replied with a smile.

Logan turned to Karla as she approached him,

"Yes Karla, how can I help you?"

"I've seen Blake. He wants to see you in the control room," Karla said as she joined him in the main hall.

Logan nodded, he then glanced down the other corridor and watched as Roxy walked to the recreational room, his eyes followed that teasing wiggle of her buttocks, he took a deep breath,

"Okay Karla. Thanks."

Logan turned to her, smiled and then walked to the control room. Karla sensed a powerful feeling coming from the former smuggler and space pirate, it was enough to make her shudder but it wasn’t like the feeling she got when Logan used his telekinetic power on Simpson, this time it was a warmer and happier feeling, she smiled before heading to the recreational room.

Cory Williams was sat in the dinning room of her apartment on Earth, dressed in a simple black running suit she was finally allowed to go home after her recuperation, busying herself in Cory’s kitchen Maxin was preparing a small snack, Cory’s eyes followed Maxin who was dressed in silver trousers and a black single sleeved top, as she walked to and from the cupboards getting food and utensils, every time she bent over, Cory would check her out whilst smiling broadly, Maxin returned to the dinning room and placed Cory’s food, a bowl of mixed fresh fruit and cream at the place where Cory was sat, she gently placed her hand on Cory’s shoulder and stroked her back as she walked around her lover and sat on a chair that was beside the Space Captain,

“Tuck in,” the red head said softly as she removed a piece of diced apple from her own bowl of food and bit into it,

“Thank you,” Cory said with great warmth,

“It is nice to be home?” Maxin asked as she placed a hand onto Cory’s thigh,

“Yes it is, I’ve missed this place, thank you for taking care of it,” Cory replied as she took Maxin’s hand and squeezed,

“I’ve missed you too,”

She took a deep breath as she looked into Maxin’s beautiful eyes, taking the breath slightly aggravated her stomach injury, Maxin noticed the wince,

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little reminder that’s all,” Cory replied with a reassuring smile,

“Good, I don’t want you to be rushing into anything before you are ready,” Maxin said before leaning forward and giving Cory a tender kiss,

“That was nice,” Cory said with a smile as their lips parted,

“Kiss me again,” she ordered.

Maxin did not hesitate in obeying the order and kissed Cory again, this time more deeply, as the two women were enjoying the embrace the door chimer sounded,

“Ignore it,” Maxin said between kisses,

“I would love to but I can’t,” Cory said with a glowing smile as she stroked Maxin’s beautiful face before standing up,

“Who could this be?” She asked herself as the door chimer sounded again,

“Not very patient people,” Maxin said as she watched her lover walk to the door.

Cory opened her apartment door to find two Federation officers standing before her,

“Yes?” Cory demanded,

“Are you Captain Williams?” The higher ranked officer, a major asked,

“Yes I am,”

The major turned to the other officer, an ensign who handed the major a data pad, the major took the pad, cleared his throat and read from it,

“Captain Cory Williams, you are instructed to report to Space Command as soon as possible, you have been re-activated,”

“What?” Maxin shouted after overhearing the major’s words,

“She is just getting over a serious injury,” she added as she joined Cory’s side,

“Orders are orders, I am just doing my job,” The Major said as he passed the pad to Cory.

Cory Williams knew that she had to put her thumb on the touch sensitive screen to confirm receipt of the message, reluctantly she touched the screen and then pushed the pad into the major’s chest,

“Get out of here,” she snapped before closing her door on them,

“I can’t believe you’ve been recalled,” Maxin snapped as she slipped her hands around Cory’s slim waist,

“Nor can I, the order came from Nixon,” Cory said as she looked Maxin right in the eye, it was clear to Maxin that Cory wasn’t happy with this,

“That has ruined what I hoped to be a good night with you,” Cory cursed, knowing that they hadn’t spent much time together since she was returned to Earth,

Maxin pulled Cory closer and kissed her deeply, holding her in her arms in a way so as to not cause Cory any harm,

“Come with me,” Cory said softly,

“If they want me back I want you to be there too,” she added as she rubbed the tip of her nose against Maxin’s,

“Do you think you can arrange that?” Maxin asked,

“I’m certain of it,” Cory replied before kissing Maxin’s lips again.

Blake was standing over Orac as Logan entered the control room, Orac had just given him some very worrying news,

"What is the signal?" Blake asked the computer,

"ORIGIN IS UNDETERMINED," Orac replied,

"Signal, what signal?" Logan asked as he joined Blake's side.

Blake turned to him,

"I asked Orac to check the ships systems to find out why the lower hull sensors were not yet repaired when it stumbled on a signal, we have no idea what it is but we are trying to find out,"

"JUST BECAUSE I HAVE NOT YET FOUND THE ORIGIN OF THE SIGNAL, DOES NOT MEAN THAT I HAVE NO IDEAS ABOUT IT," Orac snapped,

"IT IS A HIGHLY ORGANISED ROTATING SIGNAL OF A NON RANDOM SYSTEM WHICH INDICATES HIGH INTELLIGENCE,"

"Can you determine what the signal is saying?" Blake queried,

"TRANSLATION NEEDS A COMMON SOURCE OF REFERENCE. CURRENTLY I AM SEARCHING ALL AVAILABLE COMPUTERS TO FIND THAT REFERENCE. ONCE FOUND TRANSLATION WILL BE ACHIEVED,"

"How long will it take?" Blake pressed, he was obviously concerned about it.

"IT WOULD TAKE AS LONG AS I AM ABLE TO SEARCH WITHOUT INTERRUPTION," Orac answered tetchily,

Blake turned to Logan and smiled,

"I can understand why Avon left this with us, it could wind up anyone with its manner,"

"Yeah but it is too useful to simply throw away," Logan said with a smile.

"Anyway, you wanted to see me,"

"Yes. You and I will go into the silo. I will check out the Freedom’s instrumentation while you visually check the outside of the ship. We must find out why the hull sensors aren't functioning yet," Blake said firmly,

"Okay, when?"

"Now," Blake replied flatly.

Captain Cory Williams and Lieutenant Maxin Fox stood at attention in full dress uniform inside Nixon's office, the Supreme Commander sat back in his big swivel chair, he rested his arms on the comfortable arms of the chair, he looked relaxed. Both Cory and Maxin reached his strict standard in the tidiness of their uniforms, they had also arrived on time, 

"It is good to know that you didn't lose any of your qualities during your recuperation," Nixon said approvingly.

"I am too well trained to let it slip sir," Maxin stated firmly,

"Obviously" Nixon said with warmth,

"Good to hear that," he added before Nixon turned to Cory directly,

"I apologise for recalling you so soon,"

"Apologise? I have just got out of hospital," Cory snapped,

“You are needed,” Nixon stated forcefully as he sat forward,

“And you are a Federation officer,” he added as he pointed at her,

“But this is unreasonable,” Maxin countered,

"Lieutenant?" Nixon asked as he turned to Maxin,

"I was not speaking to you, you are only here due to Cory here pulling some strings,” he shouted before climbing out of his chair and marching around his desk, coming to a stop directly behind the two women,

“Some might talk,” he said quietly as he lent between them,

“Sir?” Cory asked

“Don’t attempt to mock my intelligence, it is obvious,” Nixon snarled,

“Under normal circumstances I would have you both arrested and thrown out of the service, but you have found yourselves to be needed by the military,” Nixon stated as he walked back to his chair, but he did not sit on it, his face wore his disgust,

"Okay Lieutenant, you may leave,"

"Thank you sir," Maxin said before turning, giving Cory a grim smile before leaving the room.

Nixon watched her leave and once the door was closed, he turned his attention to Cory,

"At ease Cory," he ordered,

"Yes sir," Cory replied as she allowed herself to relax,

"She's quite an attractive woman isn't she?" Nixon said with a pleasant smile,

"I like to think so," Cory replied, feeling a sense of relief now that Nixon knew for her relationship with Maxin.

Nixon noticed her mood lifted but refrained from saying anything,

"Please sit," Nixon said as he gestured to the chair opposite him.

Cory smiled and sat down, she winced as she did so. 

"So who was it that asked for my services? I have to thank them," Cory asked,

"Captain Liza Ford asked for you," Nixon answered,

"That surprises me," Cory said with a smile,

"Why?” Nixon asked,

"Her reputation tells me she never asks for help,” Cory stated calmly.

“She tells me that you have certain knowledge that she will find helpful,” Nixon said with a smile before he took a deep breath, now to business.

"You are to head to the shuttle bay once you leave this office. Your strike force is waiting for you. You are then to head to sector five, to the planet Caspar. You will rendezvous with Captain Fords fleet there you will wait until Liza Ford finds out where Blake and his group are hiding,"

"Yes sir. Is there anything else sir?"

"Just one thing, if you are successful you will be rewarded with a commission of Space Commander of the elite forces," Nixon said with a smile.

Cory smiled in return, Space Commander Cory Williams, she liked the sound of that.

"Just a little incentive for you," Nixon said as he sat down.

Cory carefully got to her feet and walked to the door,

"Good luck Captain," Nixon said softly.

"Blake is the one who will be needing the luck sir, not I," Cory responded with a beaming smile.

Roxy prepared a salad as Karla entered the room, Karla walked up to Roxy's side and began to prepare her own,

"I heard about you and Simpson," she said calmly,

Roxy nodded, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Blake said you looked quite angry, what was it, Simpson touching you again?"

"Yeah," Roxy sighed,

"He deserved it," Roxy said as she looked at the other woman,

"I've been wondering when you were going to do something about it, if someone was doing that to me I'd kill them."

The two women sat at the same table and began to eat,

"You've been spending a lot of time with Logan lately," Karla said curiously.

Roxy smiled, whenever his name was mentioned it always made Roxy's eyes glow, heart race and turned her cheeks red, Karla felt the same sensation from Roxy as she had felt from Logan just a moment ago.

"You aren't falling for him are you?" Karla asked with a suspicious grin,

Roxy gave her a hard look,

"No," she stated bluntly.

Roxy hoped that Karla wouldn't sense her feelings, she knew that hiding her feelings on the outside was easy, but on the inside it was impossible.

"For how long?" Karla asked, she could feel it in Roxy even more now. 

Roxy sighed, she knew that hiding it from Karla was impossible so why try,

"Since during our time on Septer Prime. We spoke a lot, I learned a lot about him, when he died I felt terrible, I knew I would miss him. Since then my feelings grew. Curth was the spark that was needed, after that I didn't doubt my feelings, especially when he kissed me. I still can't remember being kissed like that before," Roxy said with a bright smile.

Karla Ford smiled, it was good to know that even with the war Roxy and Logan were giving a relationship a try,

"Promise me one thing Roxy, don't tell Blake," Karla said, her tone was harsh and firm,

"We didn't intend to," Roxy said, looking at Karla curiously,

"Why?" Roxy asked,

"Because a relationship in a group of ours a few years back resulted in the deaths of half our force," Karla answered,

"What happened?" Roxy probed,

"We attacked a Federation supply depot on Auros. The operation was one of the first that Blake led after we broke away from the alliance, it failed. Three of our people were captured as Blake and the others escaped. After a while Blake heard a telepathic call for help from his lover, he ordered that the group return to rescue her. His plan was well worked but he failed to take into account that security was on high alert. We went in, rescued the prisoners but we lost half the group and two of the prisoners that we went back to rescue," Karla explained,

Roxy nodded, she understood the meaning of what Karla had just said, by what she had heard Logan had done the same thing for her on Curth, suddenly something dawned on her,

"You and Blake. It was you that Blake went in to rescue wasn't it?"

"Yes Roxy, he and I were lovers,"

"I didn't think that Blake could fall in love with anyone," Roxy queried,

"He did with me. However after that incident we decided to finish it. It was hard at first, working so closely to someone you cared so much for. After a while the feelings died,"

"Have you loved anyone since?"

"No. I had always hoped that Blake and I could get back together again. At the end of the war of course. You see Blake was always caring, always loving. He was great in bed." Karla said with a rueful smile, she remembered those days well, the fun they used to have and the passion they shared.

"Anyway, how is Logan in the sack?" Karla asked,

"We haven't gone that far yet. I'm not ready. I hope that we will someday,"

"Why not? He seems to have a nice body," Karla pressed, she wanted to know all of the juicy details.

"It's not that. He has a great body, or at least it feels good through his clothes. I'm just not ready to do that yet. I need time and Kerr is willing to wait for me,"

"He must think that you are someone special,"

"He does, he's special too," Roxy replied with a glowing smile.

Liza Ford was sat in the command office of Nixon's Phoenix class command cruiser, over the last few days her fleet had been following the signal from the D.S.S.P that had attached itself to the Freedom, the journey seemed to go on and on, she was reading from a report of the sector of space that her fleet was passing through when the door chime sounded,

"Enter," she called out.

The door opened and a young officer strode in, he stood at attention at the foot of her table,

"Yes?" Liza demanded,

"The signal from the probe has become stationary, detector control have now pin pointed its location, they are on a moon known as Domserrat," the officer reported,

"Domserrat?" Liza enquired,

"Yes ma'am, it is in sector six, in orbit around X,K, three eight nine," the officer stated firmly.

Liza nodded and smiled.

"Go about your duties."

The officer gave a quick nod and marched out of the room. Liza reached across the desk and hit the external com button,

"Get me Supreme Commander Nixon," she ordered.

Logan walked under the hull of the Freedom, he studied the patchwork armour for anything that looked out of place, the ship was immense, much larger than his old converted Federation pursuit ship/smuggling freighter, it had taken half an hour to get half way along its length,

"Anything?" Blake asked through Logan's teleport pin,

"Not a thing. How about you?"

"Nothing,"

Logan looked around the hull, under the starboard pylon he noticed something gleaming next to the solar intakes,

"Wait Blake, I think I've found something,"

"Right, I'm on my way,"

Logan walked towards the pylon, to where the gleaming came from, it originated from a silver, mirrored dome that was about a foot in diameter. Logan studied it, he had no idea what it was, only that it wasn't a part of the ship, it hadn't been marked or scored by solar winds, it was too new and clean. It was within reaching distance, Logan reached up to it, its surface was smooth, a contrast to the rugged hull of the Freedom, he studied it, before he could move his hand away dome sent a powerful electric charge right through him. Logan screamed out loud, staggered backward and fell to the silo floor with a thud, he was shaking as Blake ran up to him,

"Logan," he shouted.

Logan rolled onto his back and looked up at the dome,

"Are you okay?" Blake asked as he rushed to Logan's side.

"That hurt," Logan groaned,

"What happened?" Blake asked as he helped Logan to his feet,

"That happened." Logan said, pointing at the dome.

As Blake turned to looked at it, the dome began to crackle, the two men stepped back as the dome fell off with a hiss, it hit the floor, rolled around for a moment before coming to rest. Blake stepped gingerly toward it,

"Careful Blake," Logan warned shaking his hand as if it would get rid of that tingling sensation that was making his hand flinch,

Blake nodded as he squatted beside the dome.

"It's all right," he said as he prodded the device, nothing happened. 

Blake picked it up as Logan joined his side.

"What is it?" Logan asked,

Blake studied the base of the dome, it had a serial number etched into it, the number had a familiar look about it, the number wasn't familiar but its structure was.

"It's Federation," Blake said as he turned to Logan.

Logan looked to the device and then to Blake.

"This could be connected to the signal Orac picked up,"

"If it is, I can guess what it is," Blake said as he looked over the device,

"A sensor probe," Logan said flatly,

"If it is, I think that the Federation now know where we are, abandoning base now would seem a good idea," Blake said as he made his way to the silo entrance.

Logan followed him, the Domserrat base had been his home for the last three years, it had become a part of him, he let out a sigh, Blake noticed Logan's reluctance,

"It isn't safe anymore," he said quietly.

Logan nodded, he knew that but he didn't really want to leave,

"I'd better sound the alarm then," Logan suggested.

With Blake still holding the D.S.S.P, the two men ran to the control room.

The alarm was ringing out as the crew of the Freedom gathered around a table in the control room,

"What's the emergency?" Simpson asked, he still was a little hung over.

Blake made a display of the Federation probe.

"What is it?" Karla asked,

"A Federation sensor probe," Blake announced,

"Then the Federation know we are here," Roxy said.

That worried everyone.

"We must assume that," Blake stated firmly,

"Blake and I have agreed that we are to abandon the base," Logan said as he lent on the table.

"Where was it?" Simpson asked,

"On the lower starboard pylon, next to the solar intakes," Logan replied,

"Obviously it was fired on us by a pursuit ship when we escaped from Curth," Blake stated,

"So it's your fault," Simpson said as he pointed an accusing finger at Logan.

Logan gave him an angry look, Simpson was the last person to accuse him of anything especially with what he had done to Roxy earlier.

"I doesn't matter whose fault it is, it's happened," Karla quickly snapped,

"Orders are simple. Grab anything that is useful, tools, medikits, food supplies and maybe a couple of changes of clothing. We leave as soon as we are ready," Blake said as he clapped his hands together, for a moment nobody moved,

"Now," Blake shouted.

Liza stood on the balcony of the flight deck, she looked out at the stars, the planet X,K, three eight nine was a rather dull world that consisted of different shades of grey, in its orbit Liza could see the blue and green moon of Domserrat. She smiled as Captain Cory Williams joined her side.

"Everything is as you would like it I hope," Liza said calmly, still looking out at the small moon,

"Everything is satisfactory. The troops are fully briefed," Cory replied as she looked out at the lifeless planet and its orbiting moon.

"So that's were they've been hiding for the last year. A perfect hide away. No one would think of looking for them here," Cory said calmly,

"That is where we tracked the signal to. Although a moment ago we lost the signal, I'd say that Blake knows we are coming," Liza stated as she turned her attention to the other officer.

"Feels good doesn't it? Being this close to victory," Cory said with a smile,

"Never underestimate your opponent," Liza answered as she began to walk around the command deck.

Cory walked with her, Liza looked down in the pit where the flight crews attended to their duties.

"You don't think that we will win this?" Cory asked,

"I believe we can and will, but I expect Logan to come up with something, something that will hinder us and help them,"

"Logan? He’s dead?" Cory said with curiosity,

“No he isn’t, he was seen rescuing Roxanne Davis and Vila Restal from Curth,” Liza said as she crossed her arms,

“Are you sure?” Cory asked, she couldn’t believe it, she was certain he was dead,

“I saw him die, I was there,” she added

“And now he’s alive.” Liza said dismissively,

“So you fear Logan?” Cory questioned, still sounding as if she didn’t believe he was alive,

"More than I fear Blake. I trained with Logan, we were on the same tours together. I know what he is capable of and how he thinks during tight situations. If he sees that Blake is not capable of getting them out of this he will take over," Liza explained as she turned back to the outer view ports.

The big grey planet was getting closer, the moon was closer still, Liza turned back to the flight pits.

"When will we be in orbit?" She shouted out.

The flight commander stood and gave her his report,

"We will be in orbit in twenty minutes Captain,"

Liza turned to Cory,

"Get down to the hanger and prepare the troops, you disembark in five minutes,"

"Yes ma'am," Cory replied before heading to a flight of steps that lead to the flight control deck.

Liza smiled and looked back out of the view ports.

John Blake was in the flight deck placing Orac into a silver metal case as Kerr Logan prepped the ships drives,

"Why put Orac in a case?" Logan asked,

"To protect it, I don't what Orac getting damaged if we take a few hits," Blake replied as he secured the case and sealed the locks,

"The last thing I want is Orac getting damaged. It is too useful," Blake added as he took to the detector control.

The Freedom began to vibrate as Logan brought the twin drive units on line. Logan entered the silo door entry code into the ships computer and sent a signal to the door controls. The silo doors scraped as they began to open, filling the silo with bright sunlight. Carl Simpson and Roxy Davis silently entered the flight deck, both carrying bags containing their possessions, Roxy didn't want to be this close to Simpson, it made her feel uncomfortable and violated, she would never be able to trust him again.

Liza Ford rubbed her hands together, sweat was forming on her palms, she was apprehensive and hoping to win this, a promotion was at stake. She looked at her watch, time for Cory Williams to disembark for Domserrat, she reached into a pocket of her uniform and produced a communicator,

"Captain Williams, status?"

"Landing party is ready," Cory replied,

"Good, you have a green light, launch now. Once on the surface find and destroy all of Blake's people. Remember, no prisoners," Liza ordered,

"Understood," Cory answered.

Liza switched the communication band so she could speak to her fleet,

"This is Captain Ford to fleet captains, deploy the fleet. Pattern is alpha. Engage the enemy with full intensity," she ordered.

Liza turned to a large monitor on the other side of the command deck, it displayed the fleet status when the ship captains reported in. She had a fleet of twelve pursuit ships, all new and top of the range, she watched as the fleet began to break up and form a suppressive net, Liza smiled then changed the frequency of her communicator again.

"Supreme Commander Nixon, stage one of Operation Freedom is under way," she reported,

"Understood Captain Ford," Nixon replied calmly.

She had never known Nixon sound so relaxed, perhaps he was as worried with anticipation as she was but hid it better.

Karla ran into the flight deck, Simpson was rummaging through a rucksack of his personal belongings, he felt as if he had forgotten something. Karla looked around for Blake, when she saw him she ran to him,

"What is it Karla?" Blake asked, sensing her worry,

"Ground detectors have indicated that three Federation troop transports have just landed near the base," Karla said quickly,

"Then it's time we left," Blake said as he looked around at his crew,

"We can't yet," Simpson said as he headed towards the exit,

"What do you mean we can't?" Karla snapped,

"I've forgotten something. I can't leave it behind," Simpson answered as he ran out of the flight deck,

"Don't be stupid Simpson," Blake shouted after him,

"Why change a habit of a life time?" Logan said with a sarcastic grin.

Blake ignored him, Roxy just smirked as she took to the ship systems control station,

"We don't have time," Blake called out to Simpson,

"I'll be right back," Simpson shouted back.

Blake let out an agitated sigh, he wanted to leave right now, the sooner the better, he didn't like hanging around, not with the Federation on the moon,

"Karla, go with him," Blake ordered.

Karla nodded and ran after the former civil engineer,

"Wait up Simpson, I'm going with you," she called out.

As Karla left the flight deck Logan turned to Blake,

"We have to leave Blake. We cannot afford to hang around. Not with the Federation above us."

Roxy frowned curiously,

"Above us?" She asked,

"Yes Roxy, Three transports have landed nearby. They would only have got here if they were transported by a pursuit ship or command vessel," Logan replied.

"They won't be long," Blake said hopefully,

"They better not be," Logan snapped.

The three Federation transports had landed close to the series of L shaped constructions that formed what had been a science research base. Captain Cory Williams hit the external com button,

"We're down on the surface. We will now proceed with phase one of Operation Freedom," she reported,

"Very well, keep us informed," Liza's voice came back to her,

"Understood, Cory out,"

Cory turned and walked out of the transports cramped cockpit and walked down the narrow passage that lead to the troops hold, 

"Listen up troopers, this operation is quite simple, kill Blake and his followers. No prisoners are to be taken, even if it's Blake," Cory shouted out,

There were twenty Federation troopers onboard her transport, in the other two were the same amounts, all of the troopers were from the elite forces, all wore the standard black battle fatigues and all heard Cory's voice through micro speakers in their masked helmets, the troopers were rowdy and ready to go into battle,

"Let's whip their arses," one trooper called out,

"Let me at them. I'll enjoy making Blake grovel before I kill him," another said,

"Let's wipe the floor with them," shouted a third.

Cory nodded as she made her way to the rear of the ship, she could understand their desire the get at Blake and his crew, she felt it too.

"Trooper Macklesfield, open the main locks. Time we left."

A trooper unfastened his safety harness, stood up and pressed a large button on the ramp controls, the main lock opened and an entry ramp lowered onto the surface of Domserrat. Captain Cory Williams was the first to disembark. The air was warm, she took a lung full of fresh air which made her winch as she felt the discomfort in her stomach, the shock troopers on her transport and on the other two small ships disembarked and made their way to Blake's base.

Carl Simpson fanatically rifled through his cupboards and draws, he threw the clothing he was leaving behind over the floor as he went, Karla Ford stood by the door watching,

"What are you looking for?" Karla asked,

"A locket that my mother gave me before she died," Simpson said quickly as he emptied yet another draw,

"My mother died of cancer, it hit her hard. She died two days after being diagnosed. The locket was the only thing that I have that was hers. I'm not about to leave it behind," he added as he ran into his bathroom,

"You came here risking your life and mine to find a fakking locket," Karla shouted at him.

"I promised my mother that I would cherish it and always keep it with me. I'm not going to let her down," Simpson shouted out from the bathroom.

As Karla waited by the door, Simpson gave out a victorious cry,

"Found it,"

He ran out of the bathroom and ran to the door, victoriously dangling a gold locket that was hanging on a delicate chain.

"Let's get out of here," Karla said as she made her way quickly to the silo and to the Freedom, Simpson quickly followed her, he was close behind when, with a powerful explosion the Federation shock troops stormed the base. Simpson stopped and turned around, he could see the shadowy outlines of Federation troopers through the smoke that bellowed out from the other end of the passageway.

"Run," Karla shouted.

Simpson turned to run as Karla passed one of the doors that lead to a sleeping quarters.

Captain Cory Williams emerged from the covering smoke and saw Carl Simpson and Karla Ford running in the opposite direction, Cory smiled and levelled her gun, she took aim at the tall black man,

"Time to die," she said as she squeezed the trigger,

The shot went off, the bolt of plasma headed to its target.

Karla turned as she heard the first shot, Simpson was running with all

his strength and speed, Karla saw Cory with her weapon trained on them with Federation troopers beginning to file into the corridor behind her, she watched in horror as Simpson took the full power of a plasma bolt between his shoulders, his eyes bulged wide, mouth opened and gave out an agonised cry. To Karla it seemed to happen in slow motion, Simpson staggered forward, tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor, he was looking straight at Karla, eyes full of pain and fear, he reached out a hand to the half Auron, she tried to get back to him, to help him but was beaten back by the weapons fire of the Federation shock troopers,

"Simpson," she cried out.

His hand was out stretched, trying in vain to reach Karla who was forced into the cover of her living quarters, it was only one door away from the entrance to the corridor that lead to the control room and silo. Karla quickly drew her gun and returned fire, Simpson was still lying on the floor, looking in Karla's direction, she could see the plasma burn on his back. Karla wanted to help him but because of the advancing Federation troopers she wasn’t able to, she looked on with anguish as Simpson took another hit, he jolted, his hands tighten and he clenched his teeth. Then with a sudden light-headedness, Simpson's life drifted away. Karla saw Cory lower her gun, Karla attempted to fire on her but was beaten back into the room by an intense volley of plasma.

"Blake, this is Karla," she called into her teleport pin,

"Simpson is dead. Federation troopers have entered the base,"

She reported over the sound of gunfire.

There was a silence on the flight deck after Karla had called in, Roxy looked sadly at Blake, she hadn't liked Simpson but she wouldn't have wanted him to die, Blake looked stunned. Logan turned to him,

"You should not have let him go Blake."

Blake nodded before rushing to the communication board,

"Karla, I'm going to teleport you out of there, stand by," he answered as he turned to Roxy,

"Operate the teleport," he ordered,

Roxy gave him a sorry look,

"We can't teleport her to the ship Blake," she said sadly,

"Why not?" Blake yelled,

"Avon and I tried to do that when we tested the thing. For some reason the teleport won't pick up a signal whilst the ship is in the silo. You could be standing right next to the ship and it still wouldn't work," Roxy explained quickly,

"Why wasn't anything done about it?" Blake asked,

"We tried to but we just couldn't work out why it wouldn't work."

Blake turned in disgust,

"Looks like I'm going to have to do it the old fashioned way," Blake cursed as he headed out of the flight deck.

"You two stay here, we've lost enough people already," he called out.

"Gladly," Logan said dryly as he turned to face a worried looking Roxy.

Blake appeared by the entrance of the corridor, the sound of gun fire was loud and intense, he could see the Federation troopers as they made their way further into the base, he could also see the body of Carl Simpson lying on the floor, the plasma scores smouldering on his back. Karla had taken cover by the door of her living quarters, she was firing on the Federation troopers whenever she could, she had already killed five.

"Karla," Blake shouted,

Karla glanced down the corridor, she saw Blake, he had drawn his gun and was firing at the invaders,

"What happened to the teleport?" She shouted at him,

"It doesn't work when the ship is in the silo," Blake explained as he ducked from a barrage of deadly plasma,

"So now what?" Karla asked whilst firing down the corridor, another trooper fell dead,

Blake looked at the situation, it was grim.

Kerr Logan began the launch cycle, Roxy looked on curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked,

"Getting out of here. If the teleport doesn't operate when we are in the silo, it should once we are out of it," Logan said as he brought all flight systems on line.

"I'll let Blake know what is happening. You go to the teleport and bring them up the moment I tell you to," Logan ordered firmly,

Roxy nodded and ran to the teleport room as Logan hit the drives and the Freedom began to move.

Blake heard something from his teleport pin, he couldn't hear what it was over the gunfire,

"Say that again," he shouted into it,

"I'm taking the Freedom out of the silo, stand by for teleport," Logan replied,

"Understood. Ready when you are," Blake said as he looked to Karla,

"Karla, stand by for teleport," he shouted.

Karla heard him and nodded as a plasma bolt hit the wall by her leg, she ducked further into the room as more plasma bolts hit the doorframe.

Logan steered the Freedom out of the landing silo for the last time. He hit the intercom button on his flight control board,

"Teleport them up Roxy," he ordered.

Cory ducked as a neutron energy beam lanced just above her head, she saw Blake shout to Karla, a plasma bolt exploded on the door frame where the half Auron, half human woman was hiding followed by another couple of bolts, it gave Cory an idea, she smiled and turned to the nearest trooper, she reached out a hand to him,

"Give me a grenade," she ordered,

"Yes ma'am," the trooper said as he un-clipped a grenade from his belt and passed it to her.

Cory took the grenade that comprised of a small rubber covered globe and a small key pad and vision panel, she set the timer for ten seconds,

"Here's hoping that all that soft ball playing wasn't a waste of time," she said to herself before throwing the grenade down the corridor, she had put a top spin on it, hopefully it would land just outside the room and bounce into it, Cory smiled as it done just that.

Blake saw the grenade land out side of the room, it bounced and disappeared through the open door,

"Now Logan, get us up," Blake yelled as he watched in horror.

He heard the familiar hum of static and that strange, tingling weightlessness as he was teleported to the Freedom, the last thing he saw before full teleportation was a blinding fireball blast its way out of the room were Karla was hiding in that blew the door and the door frame clean off.

The gunfire stopped, Captain Cory Williams stepped out of hiding and walked carefully down the side of the corridor, one trooper rushed to her side to give Cory a report,

"Yes officer?"

"Our watch teams have reported that the Freedom has now left the silo," the trooper stated firmly, although he was breathing heavily.

Cory nodded as she reached the body of Simpson, she gave his body a kick, nothing happened, she smiled with some satisfaction, she had killed him. Cory reached into her pocket and brought out her communicator,

"This is Cory Williams, I report that one of Blake's people are dead," she said as she walked to the room where Karla had taken refuge. It was in a right state, the whole room had collapsed in on itself, the room smelt of discharged explosives and raw electricity that showered the room from a damaged conduit, among the debris she saw a boot, one that Karla was wearing,

"Correction, make that two. The base is clear and the target is on the move," she reported.

"Good news Captain," Nixon replied,

"What would you like us to do with the base?" Cory asked,

"Destroy it. The last thing I want is to come back here when another terrorist group decide to use it," Nixon ordered,

"Understood sir," Cory replied,

"Cory out."

The Space Captain pushed the communicator back into her pocket and shouted to her troopers,

"Set the explosives, destroy the base."

Cory then turned and headed to the place where she had entered the base .

Blake rushed into the flight deck, Roxy followed him. Logan turned to them, he noticed that Karla wasn't with them,

"Where's Karla?" He asked,

"She's dead too," Blake said sombrely as he took to the detector controls,

"Dead?" Logan asked,

"Yes Logan, like Simpson she's dead," Blake said bluntly,

Logan turned to Roxy, she was in shock, her face was pale, her eyes were wide, it hadn't sunk in yet. Logan then looked to Blake who's eyes were full of hurt, sadness and sorrow, Karla had been a friend of his for a long time, Roxy had told him that Blake and Karla had been lovers too.

"Let's get out of here," Blake said quietly.

Logan couldn't agree more. 

Liza Ford was stood by the main flight controllers as Cory's message came over the communication system, she smiled, victory was close at hand, she turned to the flight controller who was sat at the detection control bank.

"Have we detected the Freedom yet?" She asked.

The controller scanned over the array of monitors in front of him, he saw something just coming into range.

"A ship has entered detector range. Battle computers confirm that it is the Freedom. Course heading is three, five, seven, nine point four," he reported,

"Have they detected us yet?" Liza questioned,

"Hull sensor indicate scanning beams," the controller replied after checking another bank of monitors.

Liza Ford nodded and turned to the main screen.

"Put them on screen," she ordered,

"Yes ma'am."

The screen flickered on showing the Freedom as it pulled away from the moon of Domserrat. The Freedom was a magnificent ship, well worthy of being built by the best Federation engineers that were available, Liza couldn't help but to think what a waste of a good ship knowing that her orders were to destroy it.

"Inform all ships of the Freedoms location. Once in firing range order them to fire at will," she ordered,

"Yes ma'am," the controller obeyed.

Blake was watching the detector monitors as Logan took them out of Domserrat, once clear of the small moon he saw the monitors filling up with indicators, there were twelve indicators, all were drawing closer. Blake quickly hammered on the keyboard in front of him, the battle computers informed him that all but one of the indicators were identified as Federation pursuit ships, the other was registered as a command cruiser.

"Federation ships ahead," Blake informed the remains of his crew,

"How many?" Logan asked,

"Twelve of, all heading directly towards us," Blake replied,

Logan switched over one of his monitors so he could see the enemy ships.

"Right, course heading three, five, nine, eight should take us clear of them," Logan stated as he adjusted the course programs,

"Do it," Roxy said in a panic stricken tone, she didn't want to die, or at least not until she had become a mother.

"Done it," Logan said as if to calm her nerves,

"We are pulling away from them" Blake said with a faint sign of a smile,

"Now they are firing on us," Blake reported,

"How many?" Logan asked,

"All twelve ships have let off salvos, they seem to be firing at will. Stand by for the first impact," Blake shouted.

Logan and Roxy secured their safety harnesses, all three of them held onto their control consoles preparing for impact.

"Roxy, raise the force wall," Logan ordered.

Roxy hit the activation control, she looked at the registry, the forcewall was now on line with eighty percent of power.

"Forcewall activated," she reported.

Liza continued to watch the main screen, the bright red glowing balls of heated plasma headed towards their target, she waited with anticipation, her palms were becoming sweaty again, 

"Cory Williams has now docked ma'am," the flight controller reported,

"Good," Liza replied.

Some of the plasma bolts sailed away from their target and burned themselves up, others were on target, hitting the Freedom on its starboard side.

"Nine plasma bolts have impacted on the target," Another controller called out, there was a hint of joy in his tone.

Liza let out the breath that she hadn't even known she was holding and smiled. 

The Freedom shook violently, even with their safety harnesses on the three crewmembers were almost thrown out of their seats.

"Damage report," Blake called out,

Roxy checked her instruments,

"Forcewall is holding. However we have lost twenty percent of the forcewalls power. Main energy banks nine and eight are exhausted, now drawing on bank seven," Roxy shouted,

"Still enough power to get out of here," Logan said as he put the ship into a higher speed.

Blake looked at his monitors, his face turned white.

"More salvos fired. Stand by, this is going to be rough."

Liza turned and smiled as she saw Cory Williams enter the command deck, Cory walked to her side.

"Good work Captain," Liza said as she turned back to the main screen.

"Thank you. How are things going?" Cory asked,

"The Freedom has taken nine hits. It has now increased it speed to time distort seventeen and is pulling away from us. We have just let off another salvo," Liza replied as she watched the plasma bolts dart towards their target.

As before some bolts missed but Liza was more interested in the ones that hit.

"Detectors report eleven bolts hitting the target," The weaponry commander reported,

"Even better," Liza said with a widening smile,

"Ma'am, the Freedom has now left weapons range," the same commander called out,

"Flight commander, continue pursuit of the Freedom, maximum speed. Inform all commands," Liza ordered,

"Yes ma'am," the flight commander replied.

"What is our status?" Blake shouted as he recovered from the impact of eleven plasma bolts hitting the ship.

Roxy scanned over her instruments,

"We've lost energy banks seven and six, Forcewall is still holding but at a reduced capacity of twenty five percent,"

"We losing speed," Logan said as he wrestled with the controls to try and get more speed out of the dying ship.

"Roxy, re-route power from all unnecessary systems. We must get more power," Blake ordered.

He wasn't sure if they would get away from this one, he didn't know whom but the person who planned this was very good, they seemed to know exactly what they were doing.

Liza nodded with approval as the Freedom headed away from her fleet.

"Good. They are going just where I expected them to go," she said to herself.

"You mean you want them to escape?" Cory asked,

"They're not going to escape. I've given them the luxury of that once, I'm not that charitable," Liza said with a smile.

"Ma'am, the Freedom speed is decreasing," the detector controller reported,

"As expected. You don't take as many hits as they have without losing power. Now Blake will try and find power from else where in the ship. His speed will then gradually increase but not my much," Liza said as she stepped closer to the screen,

"So you are going to burn out all of their power reserves?" Cory queried,

"No, they'll be dead before then," Liza replied,

"How?" Cory asked,

"They are getting away," she pointed out.

Liza turned to Cory and smiled,

"Only as far as I'm allowing them to. As I said, they are going exactly were I want them go," Liza said as she turned back to the screen whilst raising her communicator to her lips.

"Supreme Commander Nixon, please show yourself," she said into it.

Cory watched in amazement as more Federation ships appeared on the screen, they were directly ahead of the Freedom, she smiled at Liza.

"Detector screens," she said with an approving nod of the head.

Liza Ford nodded,

"A very useful tool I think," Liza said with a smile.

Blake's face went whiter still when twenty Federation pursuit ships appeared on his forward detectors, his eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"Oh no," he gasped.

"What is it?" Logan asked, sounding concerned,

Blake looked away from the screens, he looked shell shocked, he didn't say a word as he activated the main screen and put up the forward sensor image. Roxy's jaw dropped, her heart began to pound, she was shaking all over, with the fact that they were escaping the Federation Roxy had allowed herself to hope but now that hope left her, she had never felt so frightened, she looked to Logan, he was someone who she trusted to get them out of this but even he looked at the screen in disbelief,

"What are we going to do?" Roxy asked, she was fraught with fear,

Logan looked to the silver box containing Orac,

"Orac, activate the weapons systems. Target the Federation ships and engage," he ordered,

"What is that going to do?" Blake asked,

"It will drain the power banks, that is what it will do," Roxy added,

"We are not going to win this one," Logan said as he set the ship on automatic and removed his safety harness,

"Confirm weapons fire," Logan shouted,

Roxy looked down at her instruments, the power in the power banks was draining, the weapons indicators showed that the three main weapons were discharging.

"Weapons are firing," she confirmed,

"Good," Logan said as he got out of his flight position and joined Blake at the detectors control.

Kerr Logan began to hammer on a keyboard, on a small screen the names of two planets appeared.

"Wanta and Helotrix. Perfect, Earth type planets, let's hope we don't end up on Wanta," Logan said to himself,

"Excuse me?" Blake asked,

"Staying on the ship is pointless. We have to abandon ship," Logan said firmly, who now took charge of the situation,

"I am not losing the Freedom," Blake shouted defiantly,

"Roxy, power status?" Logan asked as he looked Blake in the eye,

"We are on the last energy bank, I'm activating the auxiliary power banks," Roxy stated as she hammered her control board,

"How many power banks does that give us?" Logan questioned,

"Three in total," the blonde answered.

"Three energy banks Blake, we are finished if we stay any longer," Logan pressed.

Blake didn't want to give up on the Freedom, it had cost lives to steel the ship from Gauda Prime, he didn't want those people to have died in vain, however Logan did have a point, Blake knew that the pilot was right,

"Okay Logan, we leave right now."

Just before Logan could make a run for the entrance, more Federation plasma bolts rocked the Freedom.

Nixon watched the main screen on his pursuit ship He was sat in the captains chair, on the screen was the Freedom, its three weapons firing deadly neutron beams that hit and destroyed their targets, the standard Federation pursuit ship was no match for the fire power of the Freedom, Nixon had made sure that his prototype of the Hunter class pursuit vessel was the ultimate battle ship. At this moment, with the battering that the Freedom was getting from the Federation ships,

the rebel vessel was doing Nixon proud. Although the Freedom was crawling to a stand still its weapons had been designed to fire a constant level of neutron energy, regardless of the power status of the energy banks. Nixon watched as a sixth pursuit ship was disintegrated, the Freedom itself was taking a lot of punishment but so far its forcewall was holding,

"Impressive don't you think?" He said to his pilot,

"Yes sir," the pilot agreed,

"I designed that ship. Now I have to destroy it," Nixon said sombrely,

"All that hard work, what a waste, but never mind, this has to be done," he added,

"Yes sir," the pilot replied.

The shaking was violently, every step they made the remains of the Freedoms crew were thrown off their feet.

"I'll get Orac," Roxy yelled.

She staggered across the flight deck, she was thrown from side to side, Roxy had no idea how she had remained on her feet, she reached Orac and picked it up. Roxy was breathing heavily, sweat was running down her forehead and her heart was racing, she was scared to death, she didn't know how much more the Freedom could take. She ran out of the flight deck and joined Logan by the escape capsule access hatch that was directly in front of the entrance to the teleport room, Logan had brought the supply bags that he, Roxy and Blake had brought with them from the base. The access hatch was open and Blake was climbing down the steps into the capsule launch area, the ship was hit, this time the ships superstructure began to whine, Blake was thrown from the ladder, he hit the landing areas floor with a thud, Logan was thrown down the small corridor and ended up in the teleport room, only Roxy had managed to keep to her feet. Logan quickly got to his feet and ran back to the entry hatch,

"Get down there Roxy, I'll pass the bags and Orac down," Logan said as he gathered up the three bags.

Roxy nodded, she didn't need to be told twice, she stroked Logan's cheek, managed a half-hearted smile and then took to the ladder. Logan could see how scared she was, he felt the same way. The Freedom took another hit, the ceiling panels above Logan's head broke away and fell on him, covering him with dust and some loose wiring. Luckily for him the wiring hadn't been damaged. Logan looked down into the entry hatch, Roxy had made it, he collected the first supply bags and passed it down to her.

"I don't think that the ship will hold out for much longer. That bag is Blake's, tell him to get out of here," Logan shouted down.

Blake appeared beside Roxy as she passed him the bag,

"If we don't see each other again Logan, it was great knowing you," Blake shouted up,

"The feelings mutual," Logan shouted.

They looked at each other, possibly for the last time.

"Go," Logan shouted at him,

"I'm gone." Blake said as he ran to an escape capsule, threw his bag in and jumped in after it. 

The capsules outer lock slid shut, the seals locked and the capsule automatically fired. 

Roxy looked on enviously, Blake was now safe she hoped. Logan passed her the two remaining bags and then Orac,

"Put Orac into your capsule with your bag," Logan instructed.

He suddenly thought of something,

"I'll be back in a minute," he shouted down to Roxy.

As Kerr Logan disappeared from the entry hatch, Roxy shouted out after him,

"Get back here Logan."

Liza watched as a plasma bolt ripped off the top weapons pod along with the pylon. The pylon drifted away from the Freedom and crashed into a pursuit ship, the explosion was enough to damage another pursuit ship beside it, she smiled, the Freedom was now buckling.

"This is Captain Ford to all ships, intensify all weapons fire, the Freedom is beginning to break apart," she called into her hand held communicator.

The ship captains obeyed, the remaining pursuit ships fired bolt after bolt of deadly energy. The Freedom began to list as its stabilising system failed, the port side pylon was the next part of the ship to go, this time the pursuit ships around it moved away and allowed it to pass them by. The Freedom was dying.

Logan returned to the entry hatch, Roxy was still standing at the foot of the ladder,

"Where the hell have you been?" Roxy shouted at him,

"I have set the ships self destruct system," Logan replied as he descended the ladder to the capsule launch bay,

"I expected you to be gone by now," Logan said to Roxy,

"I wasn't going to leave you here," Roxy said,

"I wanted to make sure that you got off of this ship okay," she added.

Logan smiled as the two of them dashed to the capsules, Logan quickly grabbed Roxy and pulled her to him, he gave her a deep, loving kiss, their lips parted and for just a brief moment they looked into each others eyes, the kiss was just enough to lift their waning spirits,

"I wasn't about to hang around and stay in the ship when it blew, if that is what you were thinking," Logan said as they parted from the embrace and climbed into their respective life capsules,

They looked across the small launch bay at each other as they fastened themselves in,

"You, my peach, have given me more than enough reason to survive this," he added.

"See you on the ground," she said as she secured the outer lock.

The seals locked and Roxy's capsule fired. Logan felt more relaxed knowing that Roxy was now off the ship, he pressed the locks button, which slid shut and sealed. Logan hated being in enclosed spaces, it reminded him somewhat of the cryo-cell on Septer prime but for the sake of his own life, he wasn't about to grumble as his capsule fired.

Nixon watched as the forward section of the Freedom broke away and exploded, his eyes were gleaming with triumph, he had been in many battles but this would be his greatest victory. Rumours had circulated that the Freedom was invincible, he was going to show the galaxy that it wasn't. The remaining weapons pod was still firing on his ships, of all the thirty two ships that had gone into battle, only seven of them remained, Nixon would win this but he knew that he would lose more than three quarters of his elite forces,

Nixon knew that in itself, Blake could call this a victory too, but he wouldn't be alive long enough to hear the praises. Nixon rubbed his hands together, suddenly there was a bright flash and a loud rumble followed by a powerful shock wave as the Freedom exploded. Nixon's eyes widened as he slowly got to his feet, a smile crossed his lips.

"I got you Blake," he said victoriously.

Liza Ford and Cory Williams covered their eyes to shield them from the intense brightness as the Freedom died, the two women looked at each other, Cory smiled as the explosion died, the command cruiser shook as a shock wave washed over it. Liza stepped closer to the screen as the flight crew cheered.

"We did it," Cory said jubilantly,

"Yes," Liza replied sombrely,

Cory heard something in Liza's voice, she sounded disappointed as if she didn't really want it to happen,

"What is it?" Cory asked,

Liza turned to her, she actually looked sad, she was thinking hard about something,

"Well?" Cory asked with a beaming smile,

"I don't know," Liza said before Nixon's voice came over the ships intercom, he sounded overjoyed,

"Well done Captains Ford and Williams. You have done the service proud. So I proudly announce that you are both Space Commanders as from this day. Congratulations, you both have my thanks,"

The communication cut off.

"You were saying, Space Commander?" Cory asked,

Liza took a deep breath, Space Commander Liza Ford, it sounded good and Liza felt she deserved it.

"I think that we could be hearing from Blake or Logan again," she said quietly.

"You think that they could survive that?" Space Commander Cory Williams asked in disbelief as she pointed to the screen that showed nothing but floating space debris and damaged Federation ships. Liza turned to the screen and let out a sigh, she decided not to say anymore, Cory wouldn't believe her anyway, deep down it all felt wrong.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
